Overlooked
by soulful-sin
Summary: TimmyxVeronica She's always last in the race...but she's sick and tired of standing in her shadow. It's time she won his heart and blew the competition away.
1. Icing Over a Secret Pain

Author's Note: I'm kind of experimenting at this point…so don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I still don't own FOP, amazingly enough.

Overlooked

Chapter One: Icing Over a Secret Pain

He never noticed her. Sure, you had to realize Trixie took up three quarters of his time and Tootie the other quarter, but even so…He didn't even know she existed. All she was to him was Trixie's pesky, freaky cheerleading friend.

But she could be so much more…if only he looked at her. She'd die for one of his glances…those iridescent blue pools, shimmering in the delicate sunlight. Whenever he looked at her, everything just stopped. The world was at a standstill- and she didn't care.

If only those gazes could be reserved for her…if only _he _could be reserved for her. She was the overlooked, the pathetic, and the butt of every joke. Whenever people saw her, they didn't see her potential, only what she wasn't.

Timmy saw the same thing; he didn't have to tell her. She could tell in the way his eyes slid over her, to her damned attractive friend. If there was a world without Trixie, to him, there wasn't a place for him. His place was with her.

Just like every other guy in this goddamn school. All of them worshipped the ground Trixie walked on, leaving Veronica in the dust. None of these guys spared a single glance her way, but she didn't care. She just wanted _him _to see her as she truly was.

But the fact remained- if no one else could see it, why should he? She wasn't annoying like Tootie or pretty like Trixie; she wasn't even a blip on his radar. For all the attention he gave her, she might as well not exist. However, if she planned things right that would all change soon.

-

Trixie Tang pouted cutely, puckering lips as if for a kiss in front of the popular girl's bathroom. Even though they were in Dimmsdale Junior High, nothing had changed. The petite, popular, and pretty cheerleader remained as vain as ever.

Forever her accomplice, trailing in her shadow, Veronica Masters tapped her foot impatiently. Every morning, it was the same procedure. She'd wait for her limousine to pick her up, ride in the back with her blabbing about fashion, her busy schedule, or how much she hated her father (most of the time, it was all three). Then, they'd immediately visit the bathroom for Trixie to blather on again and fix her makeup for the first time today.

To say she was weary of the routine was an understatement. When she was younger, she used to idolize Trixie. She thought if she became her, she'd be more noticed, more accepted, and have Timmy finally notice her. However, after years of trying, she realized Trixie was Trixie and pretending to be her wasn't going to help.

And, slowly, she began to hate her. She resented how easily she made boys' heads spin in her direction, how they adored her, serving her without question. In this school, she reigned as the queen and Veronica knelt before her as a servant. By now, she was sincerely and utterly sick of it.

But did Trixie recognize her loathing? Of course not. She didn't notice the way all her lipsticks, when she 'borrowed' them, came back completely blunt. Nor did she notice the way she subtly insulted her, because, of course, Trixie was above insults. No one would dare insult her because everyone loved her.

Hmph, everyone. Then again, with her current status, she was barely anyone. Trixie was the head of the pyramid, the only girl in the entire grade worth knowing, and she was the one people shoved past to get to their class on time. Their aggression left her queasy…and their apathy left her cold.

If only she weren't in Trixie's shadow, then Timmy would notice her. She'd finally have a shot at him, if he could see her as she truly was. But first, she'd have to bite the hand that fed her, which, after all this time, she was more than glad to.

"Did you _see _the outfit she was wearing today?" Trixie crooned, fixing her mascara.

Privately, Veronica cared little of the world of fashion and competition. They were things for Trixie and there they would remain. After all, they suited her perfectly, the shallow little twit that she was.

This wasn't the only reason she hated her, of course not. It was easily to blame the world she'd grown up in and embraced, but Veronica knew the well ran deeper than that. In many ways, she wondered if she'd ever been friends with her, or if she'd just been pretending all this time.

And if she was, then her contempt extended to herself as well. How could she have permitted herself to be caught in this web? She wasn't a celebrity like Trixie, so what incentive did she have to remain there? Dare she say she actually cared about her best friend's feelings? Hmph, a bold faced lie.

At least she knew she wasn't alone in her loathing. Then again, the girls who shared it were at the bottom of the chain and were barely noticed by the losers, much less the popular kids. They struggled as hard as they could, but could not make their way up.

Here was the only instance where she could say she liked Tootie. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't trying to impress the popular girls. She could care less about being popular.

Conversely, all she cared about was the boy Veronica desperately clamored for secretly. Therefore, she was an enemy, one to take arms against. Small consolation that Timmy showed no signs of liking her, very small.

Grand, and now she'd lost the thread of her conversation. Not that it mattered, since she was certain it was about the same things, but when she didn't tune her out, if she was asked a question, she could answer it. Answering Trixie's questions were always more important than answering a teacher. With a teacher, you got a grade, so what? But with Trixie, it could determine many things, like whether or not she blabbed on your biggest secrets.

That clinched why she was afraid to leave her, essentially. If she had so little trust in her, how could Trixie have any in her? She imagined breaking it off…and then spend the rest of her school life being trashed at every corner. It was a rather grim prospect.

Like a little puppet, she continued to nod politely. Most of the queries Trixie made were simply 'yes or no' and easy to fake. If she missed one, unless it was 'major', the Asian girl wouldn't bat an eye. Every time she got away with that, she mentally sighed in relief. Lies were difficult to uphold.

She loathed her position…detested it. At the moment, she couldn't think of any perks, other than the obvious, the one Timmy would kill for. Timmy…

Oftentimes, randomly, she found her thoughts drifting towards him. Him and his cute little pink hat, his long brown tresses tumbling through her fingers…the cute way he smiled…

Then she'd tell herself to get a grip, that he wasn't hers. Her obsession was ridiculous sometimes. It caught her at the most inconvenient times…

Long ago, she'd learned to tune her out. Instead, she fixed her makeup, applying eyeliner. Maybe if she did it just right, he'd finally notice her. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Sighing heavily, she thought, _And somehow, this makeup will magically make me prettier than Trixie. Get real, Masters._

"So…" Trixie mused, fishing about for another topic. Unbeknownst to her towheaded friend, she could easily tell when she was tuning her out. It irked her at times, but she understood their interests might be different. Besides, Ver was a killer artist. The way she rendered things, it was truly breathtaking.

"What do you think of Timmy Turner?" She continued, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. It was just as well, anyway, before Veronica died of boredom. That girl just didn't know how to have fun, she swore.

Veronica, in the process of finishing her eyeliner, dropped it in shock. Had she read her thoughts? Oh, dear, she hoped not. That was the last thing she needed, for Trixie to know exactly what she thought of her.

As soon as the thought came, she quickly dispersed it. There was no way she could read her mind, same as there were no such things as fairy godparents. Why was she being so foolish?

Her mouth fell agape and she couldn't help but gawk. Since when did they discuss Timmy? Sure, he might be the only thing she really gave any extensive thought to, but that didn't mean she was stalking him like Tootie! Oh, wait, that wasn't the question.

Heat spread across her face. Any time anyone brought him up, whether in passing or no, she blushed uncontrollably. Usually, she could hide her face behind something, preferably a sketchbook, but now, nothing was in sight. Trixie could doubtlessly see her expression…and gauge for herself its meaning.

Why randomly bring him up, though? Unless…dare she think it? Could Trixie possibly think of moving in on _her _territory? Timmy was hers! Well, not in a matter of trademark or even in a matter of speaking, but hers nonetheless. Sure, she hadn't branded her name on him (yet), but there was still time for that later.

She certainly hoped it wasn't the lattermost idea. If it was, she'd better suit up for battle. Hmm, a three way fight between Trixie, Tootie, and herself…she was going down…

It'd be ironic, though, if Trixie _did _in fact fall for him. He'd chased after her so ardently, she'd have to be heartless and callous to shove him aside (both traits she'd prayed she'd had). For all of elementary school and halfway through middle school he'd trailed her…could it be now that she allowed herself to be caught?

A wicked gleam entered Trixie's eyes and she smirked happily. _Well, what do you know? She **does **have a thing for him…but what to do about it? Should I exploit it? Or should I help her out and try to fix her up?_

"I…I hate his guts!" Veronica lied, recalling her many cries that her 'love for him burned with the intensity of a thousand suns'. Of course, any time she was asked, she'd staunchly deny it. She wasn't about to let people know she was as much a freak about Timmy as four eyes.

_C'mon, believe me and let it go already. I don't care who you think I have a crush, just let it slide! Yeesh…_Veronica thought desperately, hoping she'd change the subject. No such luck occurred.

"Are you sure?" Trixie remarked dryly. _'Cuz someone here is lying and it sure as heck isn't me…considering I never said anything about how I felt about him anyway._

"Positive!" Veronica retorted, growing steadily redder.

"We'll see about that," She replied, putting her makeup away and walking out.

The towheaded girl stared blankly ahead and realized, for the first time in her life, her cover could be blown.


	2. Misconception

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, as much as I'd love to say I did. And, even though this has nothing to do with anything, I don't own Jake Long: American Dragon either, since I'd never own anything that whomped so terribly.

Chapter Two: Misconception

Like a pricking in the back of his head, he knew she was staring at him. She did it every day, much like Tootie with her stalking, and it was quite annoying. However, he didn't bring it up, preferring to try to ignore it than do anything about it. Besides, if he _did _bring it up, every time, she denied it.

So, irritated, he gathered his tray from the cafeteria line and grabbed his typical meal. Since he was grossly unpopular, he didn't get the top choice for lunch, but, as he was higher up than Elmer, with his unsightly boil, he didn't get the worst, either. It wasn't gruel, but it wasn't gourmet food, either. Whatever, he'd deal.

Cosmo and Wanda were off at another Fairy World meeting, leaving him alone. And, as was the custom with their departing, he'd been subject to everyone against the wet person in dodgeball. At least he hadn't missed the bus, but just barely.

Sometimes, he wondered why his life was so horrid. Without Cosmo and Wanda, he only had his friends to keep him happy. Vicky and her creepy little sister Tootie always came over, although he'd noticed Tootie had lost her zest for him. If he'd cared more, he'd be concerned.

However, without Tootie pursuing him, he was free to try his best to woo Trixie. (Nonetheless, if he thought Tootie was just giving up on him, he was sadly mistaken. Vicky's mistreatment had rendered her depressed, but she still had a thing for him).

Ah…Trixie Tang, the love of his life. He'd had a thing for her for so long; he couldn't remember just why he'd liked her in the first place. Sure, she was pretty…but there was more to life than looks, wasn't there?

This reminded him, speaking of looks- Veronica was still staring at him. Why did she have to be so annoying? Not even Tootie dedicated _that _much time to studying his features.

Slamming down his tray and jolting A.J. out of his concentration (working on a difficult math problem), he stomped over to Veronica. Well, this was it. He was sick of her staring. He'd put an end to this, one way or another.

However, seeing Trixie put him on ice. How could he yell at her best friend? It'd make him look even worse in her eyes! But then…what was he supposed to do?

A blush spread across his face as he glowered at Veronica and wondered what he was to do. He'd never noticed this before, but she wasn't that unattractive herself. Her blonde hair, today worn loose, cascaded down her shoulders like Venus.

Shaking his head and dispelling these thoughts (she was crazy, darn it!), he opened his mouth to try politely to get her to stop. Maybe now that he confronted her in front of someone she spent a lot of time with (and would probably bring it up, considering Trixie's penchant for gossip), she'd stop. After all, how could she deny it in front of all the popular kids?

"What is this loser doing here?" Trixie remarked, an air of disdain apparent in her voice. However, her eyes twinkled mischievously and she lightly shoved Veronica towards him. He couldn't fathom her intentions and decided not to try. Too much exertion hurt his brain.

As if on cue, the bodyguard appeared. Even though they were no longer in elementary school, he still trailed them, just in case losers like Timmy tried to 'put the moves on' one of the popular kids. Now that they were twelve, it wasn't as unheard of. Many was the time someone started up with Trixie…and lived in the hospital to regret it.

He cracked his knuckles and nodded towards the Asian girl. By now, they'd worked out a code. If she moved her head in a certain way, to the right, it meant he'd shove him into the nearest trashcan. If it jerked in the opposite direction, although he wasn't 'cool', she permitted him to stay.

Smirking, recalling the 'code', Trixie jerked her head to the left. Let Timmy stay for a little while…this promised to be interesting.

Veronica, sensing a confrontation, steeled herself. Her ever present sketchbook, holding her private, innermost thoughts (as most would use a journal or a diary), she clutched in her hands. She'd sooner die than let anyone, much less Trixie, who'd probably exploit it, see the contents. (Not that they'd care, since she didn't consider herself much of an artist…at least, nothing they could find. She kept her_ real _drawings out of harm's way at all times. These were just doodles).

The towheaded girl forced herself to grimace, as though seeing him pained her considerably. Exhilaration zoomed through her and she felt considerably lightheaded. Timmy Turner was here, talking to them? Maybe he was here for _her_, not her annoying 'friend' she only hung out with to avoid blackmail.

Even if he _was _here for her, it might not be to ask her out, come to think of it. She'd noticed that he'd noticed her staring at him openly. The truth was, she'd been memorizing his features for her drawings…and he wasn't that bad a subject, anyway. (Not that she'd let _him _know that).

"What are you doing here, loser?" Veronica intoned, folding her arms across her chest. She wished Trixie would stop nudging her; it started to gnaw on her nerves. What on earth was she so confident about, anyway?

She loathed referring to him as a 'loser', though, despite the fact that, according to the chart, he was. She hated having to berate him, doubt him, and generally stick up for Trixie in every situation. She was sick and tired of being so phony…but she had no idea when she'd stop. With every passing moment, she detested what she'd become more and more.

Timmy's eyes fell on Trixie and Veronica's heart dropped unpleasantly to her stomach. In her mind's eye, she imagined shoving her into a wall and screaming, "I love you, Timmy Turner. Notice _me_! Not my shallow, selfish best friend, _me_!"

Of course, she did none of this. She stood there, feigning calm, and said, through gritted teeth, "Do you have to ask Trixie out every single day? She isn't interested!"

She could make an issue out of this, she knew it. She could rant and rave at him, telling him to move on, get a new hobby. If she wanted to, she could tell him exactly what Trixie did with all the special things he made her and what she thought of him and his little 'charms'. But she wouldn't do that either. Gah! Why was she doomed to live the sedate life, staying in Trixie's shadow?

From behind her, with a hoot, she thought she heard Chad mutter, "But I think someone else is interested in _you, _Pinky."

The heat rose in her face, but she decided the best thing to do was ignore it. She didn't need a big scene or for everyone in Dimmsdale Junior High to know whom she was crushing on. Unlike Trixie, she didn't have as short a fuse…and she could wait a long while for something.

"Huh?" Timmy said, apparently overhearing Chad. He glanced from her to him and back again, perplexed. Then again, that wasn't terribly surprising considering even a simple math problem could do that.

The murmured comment brought him back to his original purpose for being here- reprimanding Veronica. However, as usual, Trixie distracted him and he stared at her now, wondering why she kept rebuffing him. How could he not like her after all that?

And how could the crazy one like her? What had he done to make her like him? Even now, when she stared only at him again, so annoyingly, with the heat rising in her face and her fingers slipping and sliding over her sketchbook, he remembered. At least she didn't chase him around like Tootie…now _that _was a plus. Creepy little girl.

"It's nothing!" Veronica suddenly squeaked, causing all of their heads to turn towards her. She hated being in this position, where she was so close to him and she could do or say anything to jeopardize his opinion of her. Sometimes, she wished she could let him know…without scaring him off in the process.

"Uh…sure…" Timmy muttered, giving her an odd look. "Just stop staring at me so much…"

Trying her hardest to repel him (and for Trixie to stop nudging her, because she kept doing it!), she snapped, "I'm staring at you because I wonder how someone so unpopular and with a stupid pink hat and buckteeth could try so hard to get someone who clearly doesn't like him to like him!"

Phew…that cleared the air…and created an extremely long run-on. Whenever she was nervous (or lying), she tended to prattle on. If someone didn't stop her, she committed grammatical atrocities most English teachers wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

Timmy drew back, stung. It was the first time anyone had openly told him, at least, anyone as close to Trixie as she was, that Trixie didn't like him. The realization hurt more than he could say.

"I…I'll just go back to my table now…" He murmured, head low, despondent. Without a backward glance, he dragged his feet back to his table and ate lunch, ignoring all of his friends' questions. Right now, all he wanted to do was finish his lunch in pieces.

_You broke his heart…Way to go, Veronica, _She thought, just as despondent as him, and settled down to eat her lunch. Although Tad and Chad congratulated on her speech, Trixie gave her an odd look and she refused to answer any questions. She'd broken his heart; she wasn't in the mood for idle chitchat.

-

"I wonder if she really _does _hate me," Timmy muttered, hoping against hope that Cosmo and Wanda would appear and make everything better. As they were currently occupied with Jorgen, they did not.

"Did you really think all of your insane stunts were going to convince her otherwise?" A.J. replied, with a frown. He casually flicked the volleyball over, sending it sailing into a group of gossiping girls. That'll serve them right not to pay attention.

"If you've been trying for years and she still hasn't noticed you, don't you think there's something _wrong _there?" Chester added, accidentally catching the ball on his braces and cutting it open. Another gym class, another ruined ball. Such was life.

"I just thought…" Timmy started, but stopped. He hadn't _been _thinking, there was his problem. He'd just acted on pure instinct, and, surprise, surprise, instinct had bombed out.

Sighing, he spiked the ball and said, "Maybe it's time to move on…"

Veronica, grinning from ear to ear, muttered, "Maybe it is…"


	3. A Date That Will Live in Infamy

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, y'all. Hope you're having a good one…

Oh, and by the way, this is an actual tradition at my school, what you're about to read. I thought it was pretty nifty.

Disclaimer: New FOP on at six! NEW! At any rate, I don't own FOP.

Chapter Three: A Date That Will Live in Infamy

The date, Valentine's Day, February 14. The time, seven fifty a.m., the beginning of first period. The place, Veronica Master's first period class, English 101. The goal, to force Timmy Turner to speak with her and for him to get her heart. The shot- probably one in a million.

-

Veronica Masters flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and scrutinized the cut out of a heart and the red string attached to it. Every year, it was a tradition for the girls to receive paper hearts, to represent their 'real ones', and for the boys to connive (or not, depending on whether or not the girl was attached) into receiving the most. The one who received the most hearts, most likely through trickery, was dubbed "Mister Irresistible" over the loudspeaker at the end of the day. (Their friends would congratulate them; the girls would bury their head in their hands and wonder how they could have lost such a symbolic thing so quickly).

Most boys tried hard, although very few succeeded. Some of the bullies, like Francis, threatened girls into giving their heart away. Of course, even though they did manage to acquire a great deal, they were usually threatened by an even bigger bully and forced to relinquish them. After all, it was the food chain.

Some boys, like Tad and Chad, winked their way into receiving them. By the time the girls realized what had gone on, they were down the hall and at their next period class. Even though they'd only done this for a year, they'd soon become masters.

However, Veronica cared little of this. All she cared about was tricking Timmy into talking to her (which really wasn't the way things went) and him receiving her heart. The only problem is, she wanted him to have only hers, which meant preventing Trixie from speaking to him (given the amount of time she spent rejecting him, not that unlikely), but her even more worthy adversary, Tootie, from getting near her.

Tootie inevitably lost her heart to him and, every year, hers was the only heart he got. He'd walk around with those sad, puppy eyes and that dejected look, and, every year, she vowed this would be the time she'd give him hers. Of course, she never did…

The problem was this year, even if she'd pledged her heart to him, she had no idea where Timmy and Tootie were first period. If they were in the same class, she might not have a shot, but if they weren't, then things got interesting.

However, the first thing she had to do was use her good friend Trixie and pump her for information. Given her connections, she was sure she'd find out in fifteen minutes where the four eyed freak and her beloved spent their first hour of the school day.

"What do you mean, you don't know where Timmy is!" Veronica shrieked, causing all heads to turn in their direction. The teacher glowered, disapproving.

"I'm not particularly interested in his schedule," Trixie smirked, casually shoving aside a fawning fan attempting to get her heart. Every year, they tried and every year, they failed miserably. She'd yet to give her heart to anyone, much less these dorks.

Folding her arms across her chest, their English teacher, a stout, middle-aged woman in a long red skirt and flower blouse tucked under her bosom, glared. Her fingers, yellowed from years of using chalk, twisted around her current piece. If she could, her graying brown hair, tightened in a bun, would release itself as Medusa's snakes and promptly squeeze the life out of this conversation.

Every year, it was the same thing with her students. She wished they'd just go away with this ridiculous practice. First hearts, then something more meaningful. Hmph.

Limping slightly, since her bad left leg, the one with the run in the stocking, had always been gimp, she walked down the aisle to the far back. Since she'd foolishly let the students choose their own seating, Trixie and Veronica had selected a seat in the back, far from the scrutiny of their least favorite teacher. It granted them the much needed opportunity to sleep, if need be, or, in Trixie's case, to read up on the latest fashion.

Trixie, who had, in fact, a teen magazine open to an article ("How to Woo Your Man"), glanced up at her. Long black hair held back by heart barrettes, fingernails painted with pink, and a sleeveless red dress that started at the chest, she looked the part of the femme fatale. And if anyone tried to get her heart, other than Timmy, it _would _be fatale.

"Young ladies," Mrs. Lauren began (although how she was a missus was a mystery), slamming her hands down on Trixie's desk and scrutinizing the magazine. Several circles enclosed a few paragraphs on the page, but for whom the advice was intended remained unclear.

_As opposed to young men? _Veronica thought scornfully, leaning her head over to peer at Trixie's magazine. The instant she did, the raven-haired girl closed it and put it away. Of course, this wasn't to abide the teacher, but she'd find out in a while.

"Thank you," Mrs. Lauren said and then turned her attention to Veronica. She knew an instigator when she saw one. She had a keen eye for these things and she just screamed 'trouble-maker'. Valentine's Day, hmph.

_I don't need interruptions, I need to know where Timmy and the freak are this period! If I can prevent a catastrophe, the time is now!_

Gritting her teeth, she glowered at her. The more time this consumed, the less likely she was to intercept Tootie and the more likely she'd be to lose out. Simply put, she didn't have time for education- she had work to do.

Hand wrapped about her paper cut out heart, already neatly inscribed with her name and his surrounded by no less than twenty hearts, she concentrated on what she knew she had to do. Some way or another, she'd be the first and only to give him her heart…and let him know how she felt about him. Today was the perfect day to tell him…if Tootie didn't beat her to it.

God, she hated that girl. First of all, she annoyed her to no end, with her pleading for Timmy and her life revolving around him. Why couldn't she get over it? Timmy would never be hers…because Veronica saw him first.

But she had to admit, Tootie, if she stopped being so annoying, might have a chance at him. After all, Trixie definitely wasn't biting (although she wasn't sure whether or not she liked him and kept it hidden or just found him amusing) and Timmy didn't see Veronica as a possibility (that would change **today**). Besides, a lot of people already thought Timmy and Tootie were already a couple…

"If I may interrupt your inner dialogue!" Mrs. Lauren barked, slamming her hand down on her desk again. She wished she'd stop that, it was rather irritating.

_I didn't give you permission to let me stop narrating…and where on earth is Timmy this period! _

"Deep thoughts, huh, Ver?" Trixie teased, earning sniggers from some of the other pupils in the rows further up. Leave it to her to always put on a show like that and embarrass her. Some friend she was…(as though she herself was much better).

_Like you'd ever spend more than five seconds thinking about yourself. Okay, you would, but it'd be more like: "Am I pretty? Of course I'm pretty! Tell me I'm pretty!"_

_What a shallow twit._

Ignoring her jibe aloud, Veronica replied, teeth still gritted, "May I please be excused?"

_Because I have to run around the building and locate the person I'm madly in love with and ask him if he'll be my Valentine and then he will and we'll date and marry and have kids and grow old together and then when one of us dies, the other'll die of heartbreak and we'll have plots together and we'll meet in heaven and we'll always be together…_

_But it's not like I spend every waking moment thinking about this! I mean, I don't have a diary full of my innermost thoughts with my name written with his and hearts and…_

_Okay, whom am I fooling? (And how badly am I butchering the English language?)_

_And it doesn't matter! I **need **to find Timmy Turner!_

"Absolutely not! You interrupted my class with your shenanigans-"

_Who on earth **says that **anymore? Shenanigans…_Veronica smirked, twirling her heart around her index finger.

_And this is a matter of life and death- my life and Tootie's death. It's the war of the roses, the St. Valentine's Day Massacre…and winner take all._

"Veronica has a weak bladder and she really has to go the little girls' room," Trixie snickered. In an instant, she'd never hated her more in her life.

The class dissolved into laughter and Veronica wished a gigantic black hole would suddenly appear beneath her seat and suck her into its void. Anything would be better than everyone laughing their heads off over something so insanely stupid, she wanted to die…but not before she took Trixie with her. Conceited, stuck up brat.

"And since Trixie has a kidney infection, she has to come with me," Veronica snapped, and the room fell silent. Every eye fell on her and she went scarlet.

_Oh, so it's all right for her to make fun of me but when I say **anything **against her, the cavalry arrives?_

I hate you… 

"You ought to get that checked with the school nurse, Miss Tang," Mrs. Lauren retorted, turning her focus and, in turn, the class's, onto Trixie again. Good…even though everyone was against her, at least now she could make a reasonable exit. (She'd never hear the end of this, though…)

Slowly, she slid out of her seat, walked behind the teachers' desk on the far left of the room, and bolted out the door before anyone realized she was gone. Down the stairs, all the way to the entranceway of the school, until, finally, she discovered no one was following her. Good…because she had work to do.

-

Contrary to popular belief, Tootie was _not _in Timmy Turner's first period class, as much as she'd like to be. Instead, she sat, bored out of her mind, toying with a pencil. Of all the classes she had, this easily sent her into a trance. United States History, the earlier years, what a snooze fest.

Maybe, with the right teacher, it wouldn't have been, but, as it were, most of the students sat in a stupid. Some, in fact, were asleep, but when called on, would utter the correct answer in a decidedly monotonous, matching that of the teacher, tone. What a horrible waking dream.

Yet again, she'd try to give Timmy her heart this year. He'd sworn, however, that if she tried this year, he'd cram something in her mouth. The thought would have discouraged many, but not her. What did she have to lose? Her dignity? Ha! Gone long ago.

However…if Trixie did indeed give him her heart, then there was no point in trying. She had to be the first person, regardless of the competition…it didn't count otherwise. To her, her heart was symbolic of her real one and she wasn't going to let the person who received it accumulate them.

Unfortunately, she didn't know where he was this period…apparently, no one did. Perhaps the school had him tucked away, far from the prying eyes of fan girls. (Knowing, of course, that Timmy Turner had many fan girls).

If she could excuse herself, then she was free to pursue him. However, the question became- how was she supposed to find him first?

Indicating she had to go to her locker, Tootie quickly left the room and ran into the main lobby. This wouldn't be as easy as she'd thought.

-

Trixie, after the laughter had died down from another nasty remark, managed to connive her way out of class. Like Veronica, she quickly sped down the stairs and into the entranceway. Things were going to get interesting…

-

"What are you doing here!" All three shrieked upon seeing each other.

"Giving my heart to Timmy!" Again, in unison.

"Since when do _you _like him!" Tootie snapped to Trixie and Veronica and Veronica snapped to Trixie.

"Well, well…" Trixie's eyes lit up mischievously. "This ought to be fun."

Dashing down to the main office, she called over her shoulder, "All's fair in love and war."


	4. A Rose By Any Another Name

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents.

Chapter Four: A Rose By Any Other Name

Trixie stamped her foot impatiently and waited for someone, anyone, to notice her. How dare they ignore the fabulous and downright regal Trixie Tang! Didn't they know who she was?

And this was a matter of the greatest importance. She _had _to be there first, she just had to be. Who cared if Veronica had blatantly told Timmy a lie? He'd change his tune when he saw just how much Trixie _did _like him.

Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on competition from anyone other than the geeky, four eyed Tootie. That girl was pathetic, always chasing after him. It didn't remind her of anyone else, no one at all.

Folding her arms across her chest, she contemplated blackmailing the secretary to get her attention. The petite brown haired woman's back was to her, her fingers typing madly on the keys. Well, she didn't care if she was writing the President's address; she had more important things to do.

"Excuse me!" Trixie snapped, tempted to snatch the keyboard from her and slam it down into pieces. Hmm…a broken keyboard might be a good incentive to have her help her. Of course, she might have a hard time finding Timmy's information on that computer, but she'd make adjustments.

The mousy haired woman, in heryellow suit, gave her a passing glance before returning to pound on the keys some more. In front of her lay no less than twenty pages, although their contents were indiscernible from this distance. Whatever they were, she could care less.

Clearing her throat, she crossed over so she was directly on her left side. Hmph, boring school stuff. Go figure.

Once in a while, the secretary would err, backspace, correct herself, and then pound the keys anew. It grew to be such an irritant. Why bother to be so fast if half the words you typed were mistakes? And she clearly wasn't doing her job of helping the students.

The glowing green screen of the monitor flashed in front of her eyes. That was it- where on earth was that plug? She didn't care ifshe lost their work;her true work was helping her! Besides, she could always retype it later, with her nimble fingers.

"Do you have an appointment with the principal?" The secretary, in a nasally voice, asked. She didn't even take her eyes off the computer when she inquired. Good Lord, was that computer her job? She'd soon change that.

"I demand to know where Timmy Turner is this very moment!" Trixie screeched, scrutinizing the area directly behind the computer for a plug. C'mon, where on earth could it be? It had to be somewhere accessible, given the amount of time the computers spent being repaired.

There, now she'd stated her purpose and the secretary would hurry along and tell her. After all, if she valued the pittance she got from the school system, she'd do it. There were plenty of dumb blondes who could type just as fast…and be paid half as much. One little talk with her father and he could make it happen.

Taking deep breaths to mollify herself, she narrowed her eyes. At twelve, a temper tantrum or any other exhibit of extreme, childish anger was most unbecoming of a young lady, so she'd best keep her emotions in check. Even so, she could threaten without losing herself. Anger could consume her being and, as long as it didn't run away with her, she could use it to her advantage.

Blinking at her in confusion, the secretary finally tore her gaze from the monitor to fix her with a peculiar look. Sine when did students demand to see other students? If they knew them, clearly they'd know their homeroom. At any rate, finding out wasn't really her job, either.

Trixie wasn't used to not getting her way for this long. Whenever she'd an argument with her father, he'd cave in immediately. Never before had she to wait for an answer to what she felt was a simple concept.

Perhaps it'd be better if she treated her like she was stupid. In all likelihood, her brains were in her fingers, so she had to be. If she dumbed down her language, maybe she'd get somewhere.

"A boy named Timmy Turner, I would like to know where he is at this moment in this school," Trixie said slowly, as though speaking to a three year old. Three year olds could type, couldn't they? Maybe she'd misjudged by a year, maybe she was four.

Whatever mental age she was, as long as she could get her information, she'd be out of here. Like a bat out of hell, she'd be gone in a flash. After all, stupidity could only be taken in small doses.

Meanwhile, the secretary grimaced. Why did every student find it her duty to treat her like the scum of the earth? Well, they'd get theirs when they grew up and became janitors. Mark her words.

This particular girl, it would be interesting to see how far she'd fall. The only reason she had any sway at all right now was because of her father. When she had to make something of herself, free from her father's money, she'd fail miserably. After all, the girl was too used to living luxuriously, without having to worry about anything. _She _didn't have a mortgage and two kids to worry about; _she _wasn't a single mother and _she_-

"**_Excuse me_**!" Trixie roared, slamming her palms down on the table. "I hate to interrupt your inner dialogue, but I have to find out where Timmy is this period!"

_So I can stop Veronica and the four eyed freak from giving him their heart and stop them dead in their tracks. I need to get there first; don't you realize how important this is!_

_Hmph, middle school secretaries._

"I'll call security if you don't calm down, Miss Tang," The secretary snapped, but before she could choke out the rest of her threat, which involved the nice people down in administration giving her a whole busload of detentions, Trixie interrupted. Her eyes flashed in anger.

"And I'll have you fired unless you give me what I want _right _now," She hissed. "And I have the resources to do it, too."

Swallowing hard, the secretary eyed her warily. She was quite correct in stating that she could get her fired…for now, she'd have to oblige her. Perhaps in a future life, she'd rule over the ones who had ruled over her…that'd be sweet.

Calmly, although she was anything but, she sat back down in her revolving chair and searched the database for Timmy Turner's homeroom. Honestly, such a waste of time. And such a spoiled little brat, but she'd get her comeuppance, some day…

Printing out a sheet of paper and giving her a nasty look, the secretary handed her his schedule. If she couldn't find him in homeroom, she could head him off in another class. That way, it'd be beneficial to both of them. One, Trixie couldn't bother her the rest of the day and two, she'd be bound to find him, sooner or later.

_Hope you fail…spoiled little brat…_

_-_(In the guidance office)

Veronica waited patiently, her tapping foot the only sign of her irritation. What took them so long? All she wanted was a little schedule, nothing _too _extravagant.

Her blonde hair fell over her eyes and she mentally glowered at the thought of Trixie winning Timmy's heart. Of course, she wasn't certain he'd given up on her or not, but he was attracted to her based on looks…and everyone knew Trixie was the prettiest girl in the class. It made her hate her all the more, that she was so pretty, so popular, so everything because of her face.

Maybe she ought to fix that…no one would like her if she had an ugly face…or something else went wrong. As far as Trixie thought, they were still friends, right? What if she did something to her that was so horrible, no one wanted to look at her again? Hmm, that was an idea…

After all, who would like a hideous Trixie? She didn't have anything other than her looks. Her looks and her adoring fans, who would all vanish when she destroyed her face.

No more fawning fans to trip over...no cries of 'you're so pretty'...She couldn't wait. If only she had the first idea of how to do that.

Unfortunately, that only took out one of her opponents. Tootie remained, and she had great tenacity for an ugly twit. Okay, maybe, in the right light, if she were made up just right, she wouldn't be ugly. In fact, she'd dare say she'd be fairly attractive…just not to _her _Timmy. (With contacts, clear braces, and a new wardrobe, she could work miracles).

Hmm…whenshe won over Timmy; she'd gladly help Tootie win over any other boy of her choice. Come to think of it, she felt a little sorry for her…but only if she had Timmy first. Otherwise, it was a no holds barred war.

Trixie and Tootie were her opponents, neither of them were her friends. Timmy wasn't just a boy, he was a prize to be won, a reward for defeating Trixie soundly. Not only would she ruin her, she'd make sure she never stood again.

As far as Tootie went, well, that girl had it coming. Always trailing after him...

Flinging herself into a nearby cushioned chair, Veronica waited for what felt like an eternity and was, in reality, only fifteen minutes. The clock never moved, did it? Grr…she hated school. All the classes, everything, it took forever to end. She often looked at the clock and marveled at the fact that it was still the same minute.

Clickity clack went the keys and scritch scratch went the teeth in her jaw as she ground them together. She didn't care if she got a serious headache later from this, either. The only important thing was finding Timmy before the rest of them.

However, the fact remained that she was certain Trixieand Tootiehad a way of getting there. She just had to make sure she knew a shortcut that would leave them in the dust. She'd tell Timmy how he felt and he'd fall madly in love with her...

Oh, and Trixie fell off a cliff. The end.

Finally, at long last, she was handed a sheet detailing all of his classes. Everything was here, from first to ninth. Using this, she could pinpoint where he'd be in the halls during classes, too. If she couldn't be in his class, she could head him off. Excellent.

Grinning triumphantly (and thanking them, of course), she dashed out of the guidance office and into the hall. To Timmy's heart!  
-

Tootie crept silently but as quickly as she could to Timmy's homeroom. Since she'd stalked him, she knew every single one of his classes. She'd be the first and only girl to give him her heart…

Or so she thought. All three of them had their various ways of getting there, but they'd ended up arriving at the same exact time. Well…may the best girl win.

Author's Note: I'm trying something new and oy, it feels weird.

At any rate, I'll be addressing people's reviews here.

**LgacyDX**- (smiles, points to summary) Timmy's not going for Toot in this story, my pal.

Although someone else might...

And thank you.

**L.C. Techno**- Yeah, my school does that. I thought it was pretty cool, so I used it here. The only thing is, most kids in my class really want to get all the hearts they can, so it's quantity over quality.

**possom2009**- Er, thanks…it's about to get even more interesting when I add another couple. Keep reading and thanks for reviewing!

**KIDEVIL1**- Why would Tootie stalk Ver? She's after Timmy-kun.

**Cutie5**- Ugh, college. I'll be there in half a year and I do _not _relish the thought. As far as Ver deserving Timmy-kun, well, since this is a Timmy/Ver, they'll have to end up together, right? It's getting there that's the problem.

And what I think of Trixie usually fits into a word that rhymes with 'witch'…

**Yamato's Tiger Lily**- I don't know about Trix only being into Timmy because Ver's into him…it could be, but who knows? My lips are sealed.

Yes, Timmy-kun has a fan club. Scary, ain't it?

**Deacon1**- I feel Ver has some similar traits to Trixie (that would be why they were friends in the first place, right?) Both of them can be quite ruthless when it comes to something they want and Veronica will definitely try to crush her opposition.

Tootie reminds me of an outward Helga (did I mention I love Helga?). She may be determined to get Timmy, but I don't think she's got that ruthless element in her. Her sister may be Vicky, but she hasn't yet tried to beat down Trixie as far as Timmy's love goes. She may fall out of the race early because of that.

Trixie is always underhanded. She's never really displayed her true feelings outwardly and always changes her mind…

Technically speaking, if all of them spoke to him, they'd all have to forfeit their hearts. It's part of the tradition. And yes, I know he thinks Ver's creepy.

**warprince2000**- Maybe if I refer to you, you'll finally get it. Please don't review the same time every single time I update. It's getting rather annoying.

Say _something_ different!

**MisterBlue**- Oh, Blue, you know I'd never hurt you. (winks) I can't say the same for Deborvak, of course…

Just kidding.

**Ahhelga**- Last but not least. You were the first to review…(grins)

Where have you been? Trixie has always been evil…except in Undercurrants, but that's a different story.

Let us see the girls spar off…soon. 'Til then, later!


	5. One Down

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm feeling lazy, so no replies. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents will never belong to me.

Chapter Five: One Down

This time, no sounds expressed just how angry each girl was. The three exchanged one heated, hate filled glance before attempting to knock each other over in the hall. Well, more like Veronica and Trixie were attempting to knock each other over- Tootie wasn't nearly cruel enough to do that.

They sent each other into lockers, water fountains, and the occasional open door. Tootie stared at them and wondered just when they'd lost their friendship. Boys could certainly do strange things to people, couldn't they?

This wasn't to say she wasn't obsessed in her own way with Timmy. Everyone knew just how badly she had it for him, although she was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. After all, these two nimrods stood a much better chance than she did and were more than likely going to get him. In the race for Timmy, she stood dead last.

What was the point of going after him, anyway? He hadn't changed his impression of her, no matter what she did to try to win him over, and she was beginning to lose the slim amount of hope she'd entertained. Trixie always overshadowed her, with her petty prettiness and her petite, elegant frame. It was like she was the tiny, dingy house attempting to stand out against a beaming, extravagant mansion. He'd always see the richness that was the large one and never explore the one that might be less attractive, but infinitely more interesting.

So what if she were the first to give Timmy her heart? Would he care? Probably, he'd still want Trixie's heart and he'd bowl her over in an attempt to retrieve it. He had last year, all but breaking his neck to get her to speak to him.

Every year, it was the same thing. She'd do her best to have him notice her only for him to fall head over heels for whatever stupid ploy Trixie had. She'd been trying this for years to no avail. Even in elementary school, she'd come up with elaborate displays that had the boys trailing her all day. No one paid her any mind the rest of the day…

Okay, perhaps that wasn't true. There _had _been one that gave her a wayward glance, but she hadn't thought much of it at the time. She still didn't, although she wondered.

Meanwhile, in the 200 wing, Timmy's History class loomed ahead. Tootie increased her pace, so as to keep up with the other girls, but, by now, she began to feel it was merely for show. Let them run after him…she didn't stand a chance in hell.

By a stroke of luck, they all arrived at the locked door in the same instance. A bitter smile arose on Tootie's face- how ironic that the door, the only other obstacle to giving Timmy their heart, would be locked. Were she not surrounded by those who supposed her like minded, she'd laugh humorlessly. In a few seconds, they'd probably start banging on the door and demanding entrance. Three, two, one…

As if in cue with her thoughts, Trixie and Veronica began to bang on the door frantically, as though seeking entrance to a bomb shelter in the middle of a nuclear war. Doors formerly closed opened as teachers, irritated, glowered at the interruption. Leave it to impertinent children to disrupt an entire wing. (The History teachers were, of course, grumpy old coots who deducted ten points over the improper stapling of a paper).

Seen through the window, Timmy's History teacher, a stout older man with thinning blonde hair, a brown sweater vest, and horn rimmed glasses, glared at them. A book lay in his lap that easily spanned a thousand pages, if not more. Most children who had him either feared him or regarded him as a minute threat. (Very few were friendly with him).

Unfortunately, Trixie, Veronica, and Tootie didn't know him, and, therefore, hadn't known he didn't take too kindly to interruptions of any sort, whether it be from guidance, the administration, or three lovesick girls. When he saw them, he froze, his expression one of extreme distaste. Not only were they causing his pupils to lose focus, he'd lost his place in mid lecture.

Instead of deigning to move, he merely glowered at them as if hoping they'd take the hint and leave. Of course, they did no such thing. Why should they? They were his _fan club_.

Tootie spat the word in her mind as though it were a foul substance. She'd begun to despise herself lately and this was just a part of it. She was pathetic, hanging onto this like she had nothing else. Then, she reminded herself, she didn't.

Glancing in the window, past the teacher, she could see the kids were falling asleep. Timmy himself was drooling on his arm, a pink eraser jumping up excitedly. One of these days, someone else was going to notice those oddities around him and call him on it, but not her. Besides, they thought she was insane anyway, so why would they believe her?

Alongside the pink eraser, a green pencil snoozed gently against his face. Apparently, it'd found this lecture boring as well. If it weren't so peculiar, she'd laugh.

The only student paying attention was A.J. and a blush spread across her face as she recalled he, of all the boys, hadn't fallen victim to Trixie's charms entirely. There were a few like that…but very few. That within itself was commendable.

He rose to his feet and, after giving his teacher an apologetic look, he opened the door for them. Softly, he smiled at Tootie, who did not return the smile. Hmm…

She'd never looked glummer than now. The spark in her eyes faded and the exuberance she normally had around Timmy vanished. He could sense this was an empty gesture, an attempt at normalcy.

_She needs someone else, _He thought, still trying his best to make her smile, to no avail. The girl simply would not lift the corners of her mouth in anything vaguely resembling a smile. His worry increased ten-fold.

"So…who are you lovely ladies here for?" A.J. quipped, his eyes not leaving Tootie's. In an attempt to prevent a smile, she turned her head away from him. Anything to prevent her from smiling at him…odd…

Instead of replying, which would force her to forsake her heart to someone not 'worthy', Trixie barged her way through to Timmy's desk. No one was standing in her way, no way in hell. He was going to have her heart and that was it. No questions.

Veronica did likewise, eyes narrowed. There was no way Trixie'd be first, because _she _was going to be the one to give him her heart! She could just mosey back to their first period.

"I'm here to give Timmy my Valentine," Tootie muttered, realizing as soon as she'd uttered that she'd lost. Instead of caring, she felt apathetic. So she'd lost her heart to A.J.? So what? What would Timmy have done with it, anyway? Thrown it in the garbage, mostly likely. At least she knew A.J. wouldn't waste it.

Very carefully, she took it off her neck and handed it to him. Tears filled her eyes, but they were not for the reason he thought. She should have been strong…not given her heart to anyone. If Timmy wouldn't have her, she shouldn't have let anyone else either. If only she believed herself.

Turning away, she left the room, but not without A.J. calling out to her. It caused her head to shift slightly in this direction for a second. Just a split second and he could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Tootie!" He called, about to run towards her when his teacher glowered at him. Okay, during homeroom, he'd find her. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingertips.

The bespeckled girl did not answer as she darted towards the bathroom to sob. His heart went out to her, but, since she'd gone into the girls' bathroom, an area best left undiscovered by guys, he'd have to leave her be for a while. Fortunately, he sat near the window, so he could see if she left.

Sighing, he sat back down and waited. It was going to be a while.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> >>>>>

Good, so one bit the dust. That meant it was just her and Trixie, wonderful. Her worst competition couldn't have burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, right? Of course not. No one made Trixie Tang cry, least of all some loser.

Honestly, she couldn't remember when she'd started to like him, but it'd been back when they were in elementary school, early on. It'd been so long ago, the memory was half buried, but if she really tried, she might be able to remember it. Hmm, so long ago…

It'd been Valentine's Day then too, before he thought of her as a freak. Of all of the girls, he'd given her, not Trixie, a Valentine. He'd blushed and called her cute.

This was before he'd discovered Trixie and how pretty she could be. This was when they used to be friends, when everything was fine. She'd been a bit of a tomboy, of course, but nothing he didn't like. They'd been best friends until her mother told her she didn't want her to have only guy friends and shoved her in Trixie's direction. How she rued that day.

Sometime, although she had no idea when, he'd started to think of her as creepy. It'd stung, though. There was nothing more she'd wanted was to be friends, and maybe more, and he kept avoiding her and calling her those rude names. God, it'd stung.

And he'd called her those names to spite her, so he could pursue _her_. How she loathed Trixie every time she thought about how much he liked her. That's why she had to sabotage her, before she stole him for no real reason.

She could tell she didn't really like him, that she was just being overly cruel. If she really did succeed over her, she'd just throw him away. Timmy couldn't interest her, no boy could for very long. She was far too picky to go for them.

Anger filled her at the thought of her just throwing away someone like him. Didn't she know how precious he was? Didn't she know how much he meant to her? Oh, wait, of course she did. That was why she was doing this!

A gasp escaped her- she'd unconsciously given Trixie a lead. Fortunately, the Asian girl could not rouse him, which left the job to her. Excellent, so her daydreaming really hadn't done any harm. Now, for him and her married with children…

Frustrated, Trixie slapped him in the back of the head and, with a jolt, he awoke. His eyes narrowed, wondering who on earth could have smacked him that hard. It'd certainly woke him up, that was for certain.

The first person he sees, to her delight, was not Trixie but her. Triumphant! Before Trixie can take advantage of the silence, she butts in. There was no stopping her now.

"Timmy, would you be my Valentine?" Veronica smirked at Trixie before handing it to him. It was covered in her drawings of them together which were really too good to throw out, anyway. No matter how creepy he found them.

Befuddled, he took the heart from her and, winking flirtatiously at him and flipping Trixie a rude gesture, Veronica sauntered out confidently. The first task was won by her, not Trixie. Ha!

Knowing she was beaten, Trixie offered her heart to him as well, but, surprisingly, he shoved it away. Apparently, he'd bought Veronica's tales about her and no longer wanted any part of her. Either that, or he wasn't going to be won over that easily anymore.

Whatever the case, Trixie glowered at him and then left, crumpling up her heart. Fine, if he didn't want it, she wasn't giving it out. Deal with it.

_I'll get you back for this, Veronica my dear, _She thought, stomping out. The race was not won, not by far.

Now completely confused, Timmy stared at the window and waited for someone else to saunter in for him. This was getting weird…and why had Tootie deliberately slipped up? He'd thought her smarter than that.

Sighing, A.J. held Tootie's paper heart to his chest and glanced out the window. She'd have to come out sometime and when she did…


	6. The Plans Three

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't care.

Chapter Six- The Plans Three

Glancing over at the mirror in despair, Tootie sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She'd been there when Veronica had cruelly told Timmy Trixie didn't like him and now, she realized what it meant to give up on someone. Not that she'd been planning on it (to the contrary), but it tore her apart to come to the realization that, no matter what she did, he wasn't going to like her.

All the nasty words, the rude gestures, the only half hearted attempts at appeasing her suddenly made sense. He'd only used her to rid himself of a guilty conscience, nothing more. He'd never felt anything for her and all those years were utterly wasted on him.

A hollow laugh escaped her at exactly how much time she'd wasted on him. All those statutes, everything she'd strove to make so it represented Timmy, her entire shrine- rubbish. She ought to throw it out, for all the good it did her now.

Maybe Vicky had been right all along, that he'd never like a loser like her. The truth panged, but she shook her head again, to clear the pain. She had to move on…

Even when she awoke this morning, she'd wondered what the point was of trying to give Timmy her heart. He hadn't wanted it last year, so why should this year be any different? He hadn't treated her any differently than he had when they were ten.

Nor had she done anything unique or special this year either, such as wearing heart barrettes in her hair, a pink shirt with his face on it, and a pink skirt. Everything extravagant was last year. Unconsciously, she threw in the towel long ago. After all, she'd stopped stalking him this year, only spoke to him when she wanted to shove herself back into believing she had a chance, and virtually left him alone the rest of the time. What was the use? He still thought her creepy after all these years, no matter what she tried.

Sighing heavily, she placed her hand over her real heart and wondered why she'd been so stupid to give it up to A.J. What good would it do him? No one valued her- he'd probably pound on it. He and Timmy would make a game out of it, she bet.

A sardonic smile spread across her face as she thought of how much everyone disliked her. Fine, let them. She was through with everyone. For now on in, it was 'me, myself, and I'. No middle person.

She only wished she had the power to harden her heart against everything. Unfortunately, she was too optimistic, too loving to shut everyone out. This was what made her and Vicky sisters in name only- she couldn't be as downright cruel as her. She cared too much.

_But what am I supposed to? I can't go back and face the fact that I lost to _them_. They're sure to rub it in…but what do I care? I can finally tell everyone that I'm through with Timmy, although I kind of doubt they'll believe me. _I _hardly believe me. _

_I don't really have a choice, do I? I'd never skip a class and, right now, I'm just skipping homeroom, which should be over soon. _

Giving herself another once over, she left the bathroom and prepared for the backlash. Today wasn't over by a long shot.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This was exactly what Trixie was thinking as she stormed up to her homeroom. Veronica wanted war? Fine. She'd bring it.

The really funny thing was- she didn't really like Timmy. However, she knew Veronica _did _and it'd simply **tear her apart **if she won him over. When she got him, she wasn't entirely certain what she'd do after she was done rubbing it in her face. Besides, rubbing it in her face was the whole object of the game.

Boys were a game, as far as she was concerned. Pick the right one and you can be entertained for hours. Not to mention they were surprisingly easy to train- say the right word and they'll be begging for hours. A grin spread across her face- she loved watching them sweat as they tried to appease her.

This, too, was part of the game; looking hot enough to make boys fall over. Makeup, accessories, they all figured in. Wear the right thing and you'll have half of the student boy following you, either wanting to be you or do you. Whatever the case, she laughed it off.

The funny thing is, some boys sincerely believed she cared what they thought. As long as they called her pretty, she could really give a hoot what else they thought in those puny little brains of those. Besides, she knew what else and they weren't going to get it, except in their dreams.

Unfortunately, Veronica's little speech before had deterred Timmy and she could see that now. Were he in the right state of mind, he would have rebuffed the towheaded tramp's Valentine and accepted hers, but now that he was warped against her, things might prove more difficult than she'd thought. She'd have to pull out the big guns now, that was for certain.

So, let's see…she had friends in the main office, didn't she? Well, not friends as much as people she could bully into doing her bidding. However, those were the same things in her book and she could use those friends to her advantage.

Now, what else did she have at her disposal? A little blackmail, perhaps? Hmm, that would require breaking into Veronica's locker and stealing her diary, but why not? All was fair in love and war.

Her next free period was lunch (since underclassman had only study hall and lunch as free periods), so she'd do it then. After making another attempt at Timmy's heart, she'd slip out the back and then amble down to her former best friend's locker, find the item, and then make a little 'announcement'. With any luck, she'd beat her down sooner than one could say 'fairy godparents'.

Smirking to herself, Trixie carefully slid back into her seat and waited for the festivities to begin.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meanwhile, oblivious to Trixie's plans, Veronica waltzed her way up to her own classroom. Finally, she'd done it! Not to mention the fact Tootie was out of the running, so she only had one real opposition, whom she was fairly certain she could squash before lunch. After all, how hard was it to knock Trixie out too?

Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she beamed at her accomplishment. Timmy was _her _Valentine now and no one, not even the vivacious Trixie Tang, could steal him from her. Oh, what a glorious day it was.

However, just in case Trixie _did _have something up her sleeves, she'd better prepare for it. Then again, she knew all the dark little secrets without having her diary, so, if need be, she could run a smear campaign as well. She'd wait to use it, though, just in case it changed Timmy's opinion of her.

Folding her arms across her chest, she walked into her classroom to see Trixie whispering hurriedly to the girls sitting around her. The bell was about to ring, but she paid it no mind and Veronica's eyes narrowed. What on earth could she be whispering about so frantically? Unless…

If steam could burst from her ears, it would. If she could breathe fire, she would. And if she could give them a piece of her mind before the damn bell rang, she would, but, unfortunately, it rang just as she pounced.

Giving her an eat crap smile, Trixie shoved her way past her and, swaying her hips and making boys stare, turned to her next class. Veronica burned with anger, but she forced herself to follow her and glower. Whatever that girl was up to, she didn't trust her one bit.

>>>>>>>>>

"Dude, would you just let go of that thing?" Timmy frowned, wrinkling his nose. All through the end of the homeroom to even now, as they passed in the halls, A.J. clung to Tootie's heart. If it weren't for the fact the paper cut out belonged to someone he found utterly creepy, it'd be somewhat, okay, since he was a boy, he was going with 'odd', but now... It belonged to a whole different category.

Smiling quizzically, the brown boy merely shook his head and pressed it to his chest. By owning her heart, that meant she was his Valentine for the day. Now, the only problem was- where on earth _was _she?

Then, as he walked to the end of the corridor, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a small figure exit the girls' bathroom. She glanced to and fro before disappearing into the foray and he sighed, despondent. It appeared as though he'd have to wait another period to get the chance to talk to her.

Timmy, shrugging off his friend's odd behavior, looked around for Chester, who wasn't in any of the other boys' classes except lunch. Occasionally, they saw him in the halls, but that was about it. Right now, he swore he caught a glimpse of him exiting a Math class and entering a Reading/Writing class, but it could be a figment of his imagination.

Shaking his head, he waited to endure gym with A.J., who, in all likelihood, wasn't going to shut up about that heart any time soon. Honestly, he didn't see what the big deal was. So he had Tootie's heart, so what? It wasn't like he liked her or anything, was it?

Or maybe he did, but the thought caused Timmy to shudder. How could anyone like a psycho like her? It'd be like liking…well, Veronica.

_Yeah, but she's not really **that **bad, is she? _He thought, scowling at A.J. The boy needed a good, strong slap in the face to return him to planet reality.

_I mean, she didn't act psychotic today, when she gave me her Valentine. Maybe she's changed since we were ten._

Pondering this over for a while, he ignored A.J.'s contented sighs as they made their way up the three stairs, down the new gym corridor, past the main lobby, and into the old gym, which always smelled like sweaty old socks, for gym. Although Veronica had beaten Trixie out and given him her heart, he had a sinking suspicion the day wasn't over by far.

>>>>>>

Yamato's Tiger Lily- Yeah, Toot has A.J., though she doesn't know it yet.

And don't worry, Trixie'll get Ver, one way or another.

ahhelga- Um, thanks...

warprince2002- One of these days, we're going to break you of the habit of putting the same thing. One of these days...

JA93- Thanks...I always wanted to try Toot/A.J. after Undercurrants.

(grins) I wanna make Trix gay again! That was fun...er, never mind.

Deacon1- Yeah...your review's kind of long...

Tootie gave up, because, as any sensible person would realize, it's hopeless. She may be fanatical at ten, but by the time she's twelve, she's realized how futile it is. Timmy won't like her, no matter what she tries.

She isn't a machine. She doesn't exist just to chase after him. She's a human too and she isn't going to put her heart out every time to be squashed on.

I may elaborate on Ver's past, I may not. Depends on my mood.

As far as Ver at the popular table, do you honestly care? What significance does that have on the story?

Everything else I'm not commenting on because you saw it in the chapter. But thanks for reviewing!

Evilgreen- You're supposed to feel for both. That's what I do. :P

Spiritual Magic- Thanks. :)


	7. The Trouble with Tootie

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairly Oddparents- but happy March 15th!

Chapter Seven: The Trouble With Tootie

Swallowing hard, he kept his eyes trained on the door and for her entrance. Fortunately, they sat next to each other, so he could easily talk to her while the teacher, more than likely, spent a majority of the class chatting it up with another math teacher. It was nothing short of a miracle that Tootie was in the same class and then another for them to be seated next to each other. They were close to each other in terms of alphabetical last name, but he hadn't thought he'd have the fortune to sit so closely to a girl he adored so much.

When had he started to like her, though? Could it have been after Timmy rejected her for the millionth time and she still pursued him? Could it be when he realized how horrible her home life had to be and how Timmy was her one shot at something good in her life? Everyone needed at least one good thing to hold and cherish, no matter what it was.

Although he had his work and his parents cared for him much more than Tootie's could possibly express in front of Vicky, that didn't mean he was as selfish as people made him out to be. Sure, he gloated sometimes over things that people wished he'd shut up about, but that didn't mean he was all about grades and nothing else. Then again, as long as Tootie thought that, he didn't stand a chance.

What did he have to do to win her over, though? Before now, he hadn't given much thought to it. He couldn't fathom why she'd given up her heart so quickly and not even bothered to talk to Timmy, running out instead. Did that mean she no longer liked him?

He had no friends of hers to talk about this with, since most people regarded her as completely nuts. Where did she turn to for solace, then? Who on earth did she express her deepest, darkest thoughts with?

Well, of course, a journal…his face paled then. If Trixie and Veronica still thought Tootie was in the race, they'd stop at nothing to make her drop out. What better way to cause her to concede defeat than to acquire her journal? He only hoped she kept it at home, where it belonged.

Before he could give more thought to the matter at hand, she walked in, her head hung extremely low. Unshed tears glimmered in her eyes, red rimmed with those already dispelled. Was he crying over losing her heart that early? An uneasy feeling seized him at the thought.

Other students jostled her, taking incredibly long to reach the doorway, but she failed to notice. It was as though the confidence, happiness, and spirit in her had died long ago and now she was just going through the motions of being alive. In fact, she resembled a ghost with her pallor.

The teacher arrived right behind her and gazed sympathetically. Despite the fact he frequently left the room to chew the fat with another teacher, he did care about his students. Just, you know, not enough to watch over them while they did their problems and see if they performed the operations correctly.

As he stood behind her, the bell rang and she shuffled quickly (well, as quickly as one might expect considering she failed to lift her feet) to a seat in the back of the room, not her assigned one. A.J.'s heart sank- she must not want to be bothered. Given her state, he didn't really blame her, but he wasn't like Trixie or Veronica, who might badger. He truly wanted to see her smile, if nothing else.

In the far back of the room, the other students gave her a wide berth. Glancing up speedily told her that there was now no less than five feet between her and any other student in the small class. Apparently, Tootie crying feared them more than Tootie shrieking over her beloved.

Well, to be honest, it disturbed A.J. more. Tootie was normally happy to see Timmy, to the point where his eardrums were about to burst, and seeing her like this after this morning worried him. Perhaps the teacher wouldn't mind if he switched his seat for a day- Tootie already had.

Writing a few pages on the board, he nodded to the class and they pulled their texts out, ready to get to work. Although this was an Honors class and, by proxy, Honors students tended to be more mature and quieter than Regular students, they broke out into a whispered hush over Tootie, trying to make herself disappear. This proved extremely difficult as, everywhere she turned, she heard her name uttered in less than flattering terms. Word had broken out of A.J. receiving Tootie's heart (which he turned over in his hands queasily, no longer as jubilant as this morning about receiving it) and her running out of Timmy's homeroom. Theories were being contrived faster than Trixie could awe a room full of pre-teen boys.

The teacher, however, took no note of their gossiping and left to talk, yet again, to the teacher across the hall. He would not return until the end of class and would not check their work. It was up to them to do it…or not do it and suffer the consequences.

A.J., naturally, would complete his work, but, first, curiosity and concern nagged at him. Unzipping his backpack and sliding his slick red Math book out of its container, he placed it on top of his red three ring binder and lifted them and himself up. No one noticed, predictable.

Knowing this to be a big step, as no one in Timmy's circle ever really conferred with her, he slowly made his way down the aisle and to her seat. The closer he drew to the pigtailed girl, the more eyes fell upon him until every eye, excepting his own, held him as their captive. Tootie herself gazed openly at him, no doubt wondering why he'd wish to draw attention to himself and more to her, by moving.

The eyes continued to claim him as he sat, somewhat rigidly, in the empty seat on her left. This was almost more awareness than he was used to, almost. Then again, it was probably more hostile attention than he was used to.

"Go away," She hissed, slamming her text book down and hoping the loud sound would cause others to shy away or at least stop openly gaping. Couldn't anyone see she wanted to be left alone, especially by one of Timmy's so called friends? That was the last thing she needed, for him to rub it in her face.

On her brown cover, he noticed "Tootie loves Timmy" crossed out as many times as it was written. The scratchings appeared to be recent, since some ink on her hands remained. He blinked, wondering what on earth _that _could be about.

"Go away or you'll wish you were never born," She snapped, still in a hush, still praying people would get to their work and _stop staring at them_.

He scoffed, recognizing it as an idle threat. There wasn't a cruel bone in her body, as much as she'd like to pretend there was. Tootie would be sweet and good-natured until the day she died, if nothing else changed her along the way. She might be angry right now, but that didn't mean she'd really strike out. All bark and no bite, he was certain.

Anger shone in her eyes, fury at being considered a mere trifle, insignificant. Again, she slammed another item down, this time a heavy three ring binder, and, again, the sound resonated around the room. Other than breathing and her whispered threats, no other sound struck. One could hear a pin drop.

Swallowing hard, she glowered at the group. "Don't you have other things to do!'

Yes, of course they did, but she was far more entertaining. Nevertheless, a few people turned their heads away, deciding work would win over controversy. The vast majority, however, kept their eyes trained on the two.

"Oh, honestly!" She snapped, her tone growing increasingly antagonistic, "Get a life!"

Folding her arms across her chest, she stared down anyone who dared to meet her eyes and, believing her to be closely enough related to Vicky to actually behave like her, they backed down. Soon, it was only one who had their eyes on her. He, of course, had no intention of backing down.

Turning to him, her eyes glittered in malice, but a hint of pain shone through. It was this pain he found interesting, the key to her appearance. If only she would entrust him with that gift.

"What the hell do _you _want?" Tootie snapped, surly, spinning on him. A.J. stared her down, not in the slightest bit intimidated. Siblings, after all, did not mean anything other than a similar genetic code.

"I want to speak with you," He replied softly, thankful they no longer had an audience. Despite his warm tone, she didn't relax. Instead, she tensed.

"Why? So you can report back to Timmy and rub it in my face? I lost, I give up! What's the point of going after someone if they don't care whether you live or die!" She fired, suddenly furious with not him, but herself for wasting so much time. However, he'd do nicely as a scapegoat.

_I wouldn't go **that **far, but she does have a point_, He thought, observing her fury with a smirk. Clearly, she had no idea how cute her false anger was. She thought he believed her to be angry with him, but he knew the truth. Intellect had never steered him wrong yet…as far as anyone else knew.

Shaking his head, he replied, "I'm not here because of Timmy."

_He can figure out his **own **love life_, He thought, still smirking. Besides, how exactly _did _you help a kid choose between the lesser of two psychos?

Wait, she said she gave up. That would imply that her tears were either over (a), the fact that she realized she no longer stood a chance or (b), concerning the wasted time over him. In either case, this meant he didn't have to deal with her near fanatical obsession with Timmy. This was good, since it meant he didn't have to compete with someone who wanted no part of her.

"Then why are you here?" She hissed, glowering at him.

"I wanted to know if you were okay, that's all," He said, shrugging apologetically. He'd leave the business of his crush for later. She'd had enough excitement for a few periods.

Narrowing her eyes, she gazed back at him distrustfully. She couldn't prove her suspicions, of course, since she hardly knew him, but Timmy wasn't known to always be sweet and generous. In fact, she'd seen him be downright nasty. (This, when one thought about it, made him and whomever he chose still left a perfect match).

"I'm perfectly fine, now go back to your seat and leave me alone!" Kicking him hard in the shin, she indicated his seat at the front of the room. Despite the pain in his ankle, he didn't budge an inch. Let her hurt him minutely, he wasn't moving.

"You aren't fine and denying it isn't going to do any good. Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" She snapped, slamming her notebook shut. Doing any work this period was hopeless, they both realized it now. It looked like they were in for a ton of homework, then.

_Then you were clawing your eyes out, because I can't see why your eyes would be so red_, He thought, scowling. _You may be able to fool Timmy, but you can't fool me._

When he didn't answer, merely gave her a look that showed his disbelief, she replied, louder than anticipated, "I wasn't!"

Fortunately, most students were too engrossed in their work to hear her or notice as she rose from her desk and then stood, glowering at him, at the front of his. What on earth was she planning to do, whack him with his textbook? Somehow, he doubted that.

Rising from his own seat, he placed a hand on her shoulder, one she regarded immediately with mistrust. What did she expect him to do, though? Karate chop her in the shoulder? Honestly.

"You were…and I apologize if my taking your heart was the reason," He murmured, fingers unconsciously stroking it again. Her eyes fell upon it and she glanced from it to him and back again.

"Why are you doing that?" She replied, curiosity overtaking anger for a minute.

"I…I really appreciate your sacrifice, Tootie. I…" Here, he blushed. Of all times to blush, he had to choose this one!

Again, she glanced from the heart to his face and back again. A blush spread across hers as well. He smiled, liking it when she blushed.

The bell rang just then, but neither noticed as the rest of the class filed up and backed up. Swallowing hard, he turned to her.

"Well…"

"I gotta go!" She blurted, grabbing her bag and darting out of the room.

_Smooth, real smooth_, He chastised himself, grabbing his own belongings. There was always lunch…

>>>

Oh! I have an announcement! I officially have fifty one people on my author alerts! That means fifty one people get alerts for my stories!

(watches as people remove me) O.o

Replies to reviews!

**Yeah Loi**- Of course Trixie's planning something evil. Okay, maybe not evil, but not very nice, either.

**Spiritual Magic**- Er, thanks.

**warprince2000**- As I've said before and I'll say again, one of these days, I'll break you of the habit of repeating yourself. C'mon, you have to be tired of typing the same thing every time.

**Evilevergreen**- Man, that line about Trix and Ver reminded me of Undercurrants…Trixie was the sweetest when she was gay…

At any rate, yeah, it's going to be something.

**Yamato's Tiger Lily**- Um, I know this may sound cruel or whatever, but I don't really _like _Chester. He annoys me in an impossible to explain way. That's why he's never in my stories, or, if he is, it's a bit role.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, those who have (with the exception of ahhelga and Deacon1, who didn't review the last chapter). Those who haven't or who are reading and not reviewing, review! What do you have to lose but a small amount of time?


	8. Battlegrounds

Disclaimer: Oh, my God, they killed Kenny! No, actually, I don't own FOP, but, if you look out the window, Kenny's dying again. Crocker ran him over.

(Don't own South Park either).

Chapter Eight: Battlegrounds

Lunch- before now, a time she could pretend none too politely to be interested in Trixie and her interests. Now, a time of warfare. Girl against girl…all for one prize- Timmy Turner.

Long ago, in what felt like a galaxy far, far away, she'd spent time in the cafeteria pretending to be politely interested in whatever Trixie had to say. In fact, it'd been just yesterday that they'd pretended to be friends, how ironic. Now, she could tell she had no business getting anywhere near the popular table, but that hardly mattered. For now, she had her objection and she had to strike while the iron was hot.

Trixie was nowhere to be seen, something that caused her a bit of unease. Where on earth could that girl be? Was she plotting something sinister while her back was turned? It'd be just like her.

Veronica believed Tootie was out of the running, but she couldn't be sure. Until she knew for certain, she couldn't be too careful around her. After all, she was an enemy.

Cautiously, she slid into the cafeteria and surveyed her classmates, rival (as Trixie was missing), but most of all, Timmy. He was chatting with his friend, A.J., who kept brandishing the heart Tootie gave him. A smirk flitted across her face- the poor boy was obviously smitten. She almost pitied him.

Well, if those two got together, that'd leave Timmy for her, which wasn't half bad. If only she had an easy way to dispose of Trixie…but time would tell. Nonetheless, she felt as though this would be a long, drawn out battle with a lot of dirty fighting.

She didn't approach him just yet, preferring to keep her distance. For now, she'd hunt her prey and then strike. Although she'd spied on him many a time, this was somehow different. Now he would be looking for her to look for him. Too bad she couldn't play hard to get.

Shaking her blonde hair out, she flashed him a thousand watt smile and walked, shaking her hips from side to side, into the cafeteria. Not only did she have Timmy's attention now, but half of the student body. Excellent, she could use this (even if she'd need a janitor to mop up the drool).

Her walk was confident as she strolled past the wannabes, the never-bes, and, of course, the former 'friends' of hers. Most stared unabashed, but a few snorted derisively. Fine, let them snort and be jealous. She had a job to do.

Timmy stood in line, his eyes not on her as she'd hoped but on the food ahead of him. Well, if he wanted a show, he was going to get it. There was no way in hell lunch lost out to her.

Swallowing hard and trying not to think about the fact that Trixie was missing. Maybe she'd pop up and annoy her. Hopefully, she didn't have something serious in mind.

"Timmy?" She called sweetly, but he ignored her. Around his neck, she could still see the pink string of her heart. At least she knew he hadn't thrown it out.

Since when was lunch that important, anyway? Weren't things like girls much more important? And how dare he ignore her when she was standing right behind him!

Stifling the urge to give him a hard poke in the back, she instead waited patiently for him to choose between tuna surprise and meatloaf ("or is it?"). Whatever the choice, he was bound to get a bad case of food poisoning, since she didn't eat the elite food of the popular group. If only she were as popular as Trixie- then, by proxy, he could be popular too. Nah, but never mind, popularity wasn't everything.

"Timmy Turner?" Veronica murmured in his ear and what a nice ear it was. Perfectly pink and perfectly shaped, as if hewn by the gods. Good Lord, was she in love with his ear? Then again, she loved everything about him, so why not?

The poor boy jumped about five inches off the ground and, in the process, threw his lunch tray upon some poor lunch lady's head (a pink milk cartoon and a green carton went flying- why did only he have those?). If it weren't for the fact this was an entirely serious matter, she'd laugh just as the kids behind her were doing. His face went scarlet.

Meanwhile, seeing as everyone's attention was fixed on Timmy, A.J. vanished from the line and to the back of the cafeteria, where her eyes did not follow. Whatever he was doing, she cared little. Let him talk to Tootie; unless the girl was seriously out of the competition, she wanted her dead- in terms of the student body, that was. A social outcast.

"I see you still have my heart," Veronica purred, and, faced with the fact three quarters of the student populace was gawking at him, he had no other recourse, so he merely backed up. However, in the far back of the line, separated from him, Chester shoved or otherwise coerced others to let him go to back his friend up.

"Yeah, he still has your heart, you crazy vixen! You're not winning Timmy over with your charms, you witch!" Chester called. Timmy slapped a hand to his forehead while Veronica frowned.

"Do I _know _you?" She snapped, shoving him aside and placing a hand on Timmy's shoulder. The brown haired boy gazed at her, but his thoughts were indiscernible. Whether or not he liked this treatment remained to be determined, although he appeared to be silently pleading with the pink and green milk cartons, both on the milk tray, to come to his aid. No, that was ridiculous, utterly absurd. There was nothing unusual about those pink and green milk cartons- she was just imagining things again.

"Well, uh, no, not really," Chester professed, shoving his way again to grab Timmy's arm and try to yank him away from the 'crazy vixen'. His efforts were proving futile so far.

It was on the tip of her tongue to call for the guards to disperse of this interloper, but then she recalled the guards were not hers but in fact Trixie's and she couldn't call them to do her will. Wait a minute, though; they usually hung around with the popular kids' table. They were strangely absent and she didn't like the looks of this at all.

"Then what do you think you're doing, interfering with-" The words died on her lips as the loudspeaker came crackling to life. Every eye fell from her to the speaker.

…

It'd taken some gusto, but she'd managed to weasel her way into the principal's office. Be it threats, intimidation or blackmail, she knew she'd get her way eventually. Now, there was only a matter of selecting the most juice material to use.

But, of course she'd taken her journal from her locker. Unfortunately, Tootie's hadn't been found, not even a scrap of it. However, she could always deal with her later. She didn't seem that worthy an adversary anyway.

Veronica was her real problem and, therefore, her real target. Anything she could do to knock her down she would, even if it meant resorting to the most uncivilized, cruelest tricks in the book. Besides, she needed to show those wannabes who was boss.

By the time she was done, Veronica wouldn't dare look at Timmy Turner, much less try to weasel him away from her. He'd be hers for the taking, the trophy after the fight. Sure, it wasn't much of a fight, since she knew she'd concede defeat shortly afterwards, but, as soon as she was done riding on this high horse, she'd dump him. It'd be amusing to see the look on his face when he realized she'd never been interested in him at all.

Relaxing in the cozy, padded chair, she surveyed her stolen kingdom, courtesy of the principal running out with an abrupt (and false) meeting with the superintendent at a far away place. By the time he realized he'd been duped, he'd be gone for over an hour. Plus, she'd disguised her voice on the phone, so it was the perfect crime.

The door was locked, no one was getting in, and, most importantly, no one was interrupting her until she was done. She quite liked this taste of power; it felt damned good. She had the power to humiliate anyone she wished, within limits, and she could if she wanted to. God, she loved this.

Fortunately for her, the loud speaker proved quite easy to work, as it only required one to press down on a single red button and then transmit to the entire school. If it wasn't enough that she herself knew Veronica's deepest, darkest secrets, the entire school would never let her live it down. Just thinking about it gave her a power high.

"Veronica Taylor, seventh grade student at Dimmsdale Junior High, page one of her personal diary. Dear Diary, I saw Timmy Turner today. He was wearing that cute little pink hat that I love so much- I dream of stealing it and adding to an altar (as if I had one).

"Does he have any idea how cute he is? I mean, I know Tootie likes him, but there's no accounting for that freak's tastes. She'd probably like fried spinach or something; she's so stupid.

"But anyway, back to my beloved Timmy. He smiled at me today, or maybe that was at Trixie (that stupid bitch!), I don't know. Whomever the smile was intended for, it made me feel like my heart had come straight out of my chest and was sailing along the air currents, just bobbing about. I don't care if he likes Trixie, I really don't. I'm sure I can make him see things my way, in time.

"Ugh, that reminds me how much I hate Trixie Tang. She's so perfect- or thinks she is. The thing is, her mom left her when she was-" Here, she stopped reading. The breath caught in her chest and she nearly gagged. For the entire rest of the page, Veronica hatefully and quite accurately depicted Trixie's home life. She knew she'd liked Timmy, but she had no idea just how much she hated _her_. It was almost painful to bear.

Heat spread across her face and she swallowed hard, realizing she had to do something about it, for there was dead air. Besides, it wouldn't do to just stop in the middle of this, despite the badmouthing she herself received. She was sure, if she skipped around, she could find something more that pertained to her.

"It's not _my _fault my mom's never home. Even if she was, she never notices me. It's like I don't even exist to her- just like Trixie's mom doesn't exist to them.

"I guess that's why we became friends, because we saw something in common. I wish I could say I was really friends with her now, but she's become so shallow and superficial. I don't even see the girl I used to care about, all I see is the girl who turns heads and steals the one person I really care about.

"But I'm not stupid enough to tell her this. After all, I can't even come out and say that I love Timmy Turner, much less that I lost my friend to the popularity and the hype of pretending to be older than we are. How would she react, anyway? She'd probably want to rip my throat out…"

Trixie felt hot all over and the diary fell from her hands. Memories of when they were younger, before she became so boy obsessed and cruel flashed through her mind. Once, a long time ago, they used to be friends. What happened? Did she really want to hurt her?

"I…" However, she couldn't bring herself to read anymore. "I…I'm sorry, Ver…"

Hanging her head, she shut off the intercom.

…

Author's Note: Wow, that totally went in a different direction than what I'd planned, but still good.

Replies to reviews!

**LgacyDX**- I wouldn't say she was evil, considering what she was like in one of the chapters of Shrouded Silhouettes, but definitely spiteful.

And thanks for reviewing.

**Spiritual Magic**- Er, thank you. And be sure to check the dictionary for the word 'awesome', for you'll find _her _face there.

**Evilevergreen**- Yeah, A.J.'s a sweetie when he wants to be. And I specialize in 'real conversations'- regarding things I've never actually encountered in my life.

**Yeah Loi**- And now it's Ver's and Trixie's again.

**Moonjava**- Er, thank you. And, for the record, _I don't hate you_!

And yeah, I noticed about the using reviews as a message board thing. We shouldn't do it.

**Cutie5**- Breaks are good…I have a four day weekend coming up. Go me!

And thank you.

**MisterBlue**- It's my baby Blue! At any rate, yeah, anyone would lash out after something like that, I agree with you.

Yes, but, right now, I think we're back to the Trixie/Ver/Timmy triangle.

**warprince2000**- How about commenting on the story, my dear?

**L.C. Techno**- Yes, we have returned to our main plot. What do you think?

And, I know this is random, but I'm pretty thirsty.

**Deacon1**- Ugh, college. I'm going to be there soon.

Yeah, Tootie's reactions have taken a lot of people by surprise. Timmy doing something kind for her, though? It still seems unlikely.

As far as one of the others doing something mean to her, we'll see. I don't know just yet.

Yeah, of course A.J.'s concerned about her. He likes her, after all.

**Ahhelga**- Thanks…

And thank you everyone who read and reviewed! If you're reading and not reviewing, review! Lazy people.


	9. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, but I can thank Yeah Loi for giving me a couple of eps that haven't aired in the States yet. Thank you!

Chapter Nine: Guilt

Trixie stared moodily at the walls of the principal's office. What to do now, she wondered. At the moment, guilt overburdened her and all she could do, all she could think of was how she'd betrayed Veronica.

It wasn't supposed to be like that, she knew. She was supposed to be utterly remorseless, tearing her former best friend apart and ruining any chance she had at Timmy Turner. The attack was meant to drive Timmy towards her, in the hopes he'd realize just what a rotten person Veronica was.

Why hadn't it turned out like that! Why did she suddenly feel sorry for her? Why did she wish to take back everything bad she'd ever said to her? Moreover, why was it she now recalled what made them friends in the first place?

All she had was her diary, a loudspeaker, and an empty office. By the time the principal came back, she'd have only the first. And it was only a matter of time before he came back.

Sighing heavily, she idly turned the pages of her journal and wondered what on earth she was supposed to do. She'd slandered her good name more than she'd meant to and brought herself down in the process. There had to be some redeeming qualities in here, there just had to be.

However, wrinkling her nose, she noticed that a vast majority of the diary was drawings. That was one thing she did exceedingly well- draw. In fact, most of the depictions, although little but sketches, were remarkably lifelike. They took her breath away.

Yet she couldn't read a picture aloud, could she? Certainly not, so she had to keep searching. As she did, phrases popped out at her, phrases reminding her of their former friendship.

Why had she tried to waste it over a boy (Timmy Turner, sure, but a boy nonetheless)? Trixie might be considerably selfish, petty, and conceited, but she knew when to hold onto a friend. Veronica had been there for her and here she was, trying to drive her down.

She wasn't even interested in Timmy, to boot. All that chasing after her had only accomplished one thing- turning her off. He might be cute to others, but he was annoying to her. This made her wonder why she'd wanted to pretend he was hers to begin with.

Before, she'd thought it was merely to spurn Veronica, but she realized how shallow that was. Had she been popular for so long, she'd let it go to her head? Moreover, was she willing to lose a friend over a boy (Timmy Turner, but a boy nonetheless)?

Perusing the pages, she located one particular passage that caught her eye. Yes, she remembered this day, for it had occurred not too long ago. Then again, before now, she hadn't realized the damage she might have done.

…

_"Pink or blue?" Trixie inquires, holding up a cashmere sweater and posing in front of her full-length mirror. Her perfectly manicured nails lightly graze the fabric. Tonight is another Friday night with her dates, Tad and Chad, and Veronica single again. If she weren't so popular, she'd actually pity her._

_Veronica sits, perched on the edge of her bed. Once again, a sketchbook is in her hands and she sketches madly; depicting something that clearly isn't in the room for her head remains lowered to the paper. Graphite covers her hands, nowhere near as perfect as Trixie's, but she doesn't notice this or the stains. When she's done, she'll wash them off, but, for now, she doesn't care._

_Trixie scoffs, spinning in her direction and glowering at her best friend. She's always drawing- she never pays any attention to **her**. Honestly, she's just like an art worm or something. _

_Veronica, paying absolutely no attention to her, raises her head briefly. "Trix, do you believe in true love?"_

_As she says this, she tucks the pencil inside the coiled wire at the head of her book and caresses the page lovingly. For the first time since she's arrived here, her eyes are glued to her friend's. Something secretive yet bursting to break free presents itself and Trixie blinks, taken aback temporarily._

_Frowning, Trixie replies, "Not unless you mean me and a credit card. Boys are toys, Ver, nothing more. You twist 'em around your middle finger and when you're through with them, you give that one as their send off."_

_Shaking her head, she places her sketchbook aside for the moment and regards her friend, as though giving the topic great thought. Trixie couldn't care less if she does so- what happened to talking about fashion? She used to be interested in all these things and suddenly; she's talking about **boys**? Has she lost what precious little she has of her mind?_

_"I-I don't think so," Veronica blurts, surprised by her own initiative. A blush spreads across her face and she drops her gaze to the sketchbook, where another drawing of Timmy has been left incomplete…for the moment. Of course, Trixie hardly knows of such things, but this is only momentary. When she finds that sketchbook, she'll see for herself the extent._

_"They only want a girl for their looks," The raven-haired girl admonishes her, wagging a finger. As if on cue, she thrusts the sweaters outward and poses cutely. Her actions are lost on Veronica, whose gaze has shifted downward again._

_"Why? Who have you heard that likes me?" Twirling around and placing both sweaters in front to test out how they look (as well as a couple of skirts), she beams at her reflection. 'Tell me I'm pretty', that's all she wants to hear._

_"Why does this always have to be about **you**?" Veronica snaps, surprising herself again with her hostility. "Why does everything have to be about fashion and makeup? Why do all my opinions have to be yours? What's the point of your best friend being popular if she's lost her personality to shallowness, conceit, and brattiness?"_

_Rising and glowering at her, she continues. "You used to be nice, Trix. I'm sure you don't remember, because it was so long ago, but we used to be friends. We used to listen to each other's concerns instead of my listening to every single damn word you say because I have no say in the matter myself. I'm sick of it, Trixie. I really am."_

_With that, she retrieves her sketchbook, cradling it close to her chest, and shoves her slightly into the mirror. Anger blazes in her eyes and Trixie, stunned, merely gawks at her. She cannot find anything to say to her accusations._

_"I don't know when you lost your sense of decency, but when you get it back, call me. I'll be waiting." She slams the door as hard as she can and saunters out of Trixie's house. Silence reigns before Trixie, recovering, returns to her former activity. She'll come around, she reasons, she always does._

…

Trixie sighed heavily, placing her head on her fists. What if, when she'd called to apologize later, she'd lied to her? What if this was how she truly felt? If it was, then it justified her actions.

_We used to be so close…then I let popularity take control. Am I ready to risk it, though, to make my best friend happy? _

She didn't know the answer.

…

Every eye was on her and she retreated slightly, unaccustomed to receiving this much attention. Usually, it was Trixie who got it and everyone else gave her a once over before shifting back to her. Now, without a diversion, the heat of the room fell swiftly on her shoulders.

That apology was like a slap in the face, really. She'd stolen her diary, connived her way into the office, and broadcasted on the loudspeaker with the sole intention of destroying her. How _could _she apologize when her intentions were so malicious?

But the way she said it made her wonder if she hadn't suffered a change in judgment. Choosing a spot at random to read had accidentally alerted the school to the fact that Trixie had no mother. Despite reading over the gushy details of how much she loved Timmy, anything that juicy regarding herself had to carry a bigger weight. That didn't explain why everyone was staring, though…

Should she go and talk to her now that it seemed she'd at least temporarily altered her opinion? Or should she just let smoldering friendship die and choke her in the ashes? Both options seemed appealing, but she thought she'd wait for her 'friend' to make a move before she did. The ball was still in her court, she had the chance to make it right.

A hush fell over the crowd and then, like little insects, rumors began to swarm. Repeatedly, she heard Trixie's name and then theories as to what happened to her mother. The heat spread in Veronica's face, but for a different reason. Reading that journal had reminded her too of what made them so close in the first place and she wasn't sure she was comfortable with their treating her like that.

Timmy stepped forward then, scowling and glaring at the group. Before she even had a chance to make a statement, he did. When he did, he was quickly followed suit by his friends.

"She's a kid just like you!" Timmy snapped, drawing the attention away from Veronica and stiffly upon him. Given the fact the attention was often on him, he appeared not to notice.

Chester stood on his right and A.J. took his left side. A bitter smile arose on her face- Timmy's 'right and left-hand men'. Whenever he needed backup, they were usually there to support him. It had to be a nice feeling, to know someone had your back. She wouldn't know.

"You don't have a right to talk like that!" Chester supplemented, blushing as a few girls mouthed 'hello' to him. Although hardly as popular as Timmy as far as secret crushes, he had a few fans. Without the braces, Veronica could definitely see that. He was cute, in that poor way.

"Are you that willing to take her down over this?" A.J. added, not realizing the futility of his words. Another hush filled the room before it broke into rumors anew and, with a dull ache, she recognized that this diary could be her downfall. She had to get to the principal's office and save Trixie from herself.

…

"I can't believe them," A.J. muttered, shifting closer to Tootie. She glowered at him but didn't move away. For the moment, she was far too focused on the fact that someone, albeit someone she didn't like, had a problem. Naturally, she pitied her, but, seeing as it was Trixie Tang, the empathy was extremely limited.

"Why not? Kids are like jackals. They love to tear each other apart and watch the blood spill. The bigger you are in the hierarchy, the more they want to see you plummet to your death," Tootie replied, smirking at the shocked look he gave her in exchange. True, it was hardly the sort of analogy anyone would expect out of 'sweet, lovable Tootie', but she was through with the nice act. Where had it gotten her, anyway?

A.J. regarded her, probably wondering when she'd acquired a cruel streak. It'd always been there, but usually overpowered by the fact that she could hardly stand herself when she acted like that. Cruelty was a byproduct of Vicky, unfortunately, and highly contagious.

"What? Freaked out by me now? Going to tell all your little friends how creepy I am and how you'd love to destroy me like Trixie just destroyed herself? Fine, go ahead. I'm through with trying, anyway," She snapped, about to walk away when A.J. grabbed her arm. She glared at him, but he didn't release her.

"I don't think you're creepy," He replied. _Although your analogy just now **was **a little disturbing, to say the least._

"I think you're trying to pretend you aren't hurt by the realization that someone you thought you loved doesn't love you back and you want to hurt whomever is in your way. I don't think you actually _want _to be 'destroyed', but you want to be apathetic and act like it doesn't bother you."

She stared at him, her jaw agape. No wonder he was the smartest boy in school…she wondered if there was any real point in denying all that. Within a few seconds, he'd dished out a psychoanalysis that was far more astute than anything she'd heard regarding Vicky.

"Touché," Tootie muttered, yanking him by the arm and shoving him into a seat beside her. "Let's talk and we'll see if I don't want to hurt you when we're through."

A.J. sighed. It was a start, any rate.

…

**Okay, well, I originally had replies to reviews, but, due to the fact that I accidentally deleted all of them and I'm not in the mood (nor do I have time) to rewrite every single one, I'd like to just thank all of you by name.**

Moonjava, Cutie5, warprince2000, Yeah Loi, Spiritual Magic, KIDEVIL1, MisterBlue, Stargirl, Evilevergreen, and can't think.

Please keep reading and reviewing- the more you do so, the greater chance this will be updated ahead of my other stories.


	10. Reevaluation

Disclaimer: FOP is not mine.

Chapter Ten: Reevaluation

He wished he could say she was being civil, but that was a lie. Every time he gazed into those brilliant purple eyes, he saw open rebellion and self-loathing, tremendous self-loathing to say the least. He wished he could coerce her into not openly rejecting every single thing he said, but there was just no helping it. With every fiber of her being, she didn't want to be here.

At least she didn't intentionally outwardly drive him away. It was in the little things, like her hints that he could just walk right down next to his best friends and leave her be. The fact remained that he had no intention of doing that and if she wanted him to go away, she'd have to drag him away with a herd of wild horses. Nothing short of that would carry him an inch away.

Today, she'd worn all red and pink, differing vastly from her usual outfit. A pink rose clip held her hair together and, blinking, he realized she'd taken out her customary pigtails. Instead, a long, thin braid dangled down to about mid-back.

She wore, quite literally, a pink shirt with the saying, "My heart's on my sleeve". If it were any other time and she were in any other mood, he might smirk, but now was neither the time nor the place. Besides, he didn't need her to vent anymore than she already had on him. It might be detrimental to his health.

They'd kept the conversation light, nothing terribly deep. Once in a while, he caught her gaze flickering over to Timmy, and, in that instant, he could swear she swore mentally. For so long, she'd quested in vain for him and, for so long, she'd thrown herself headlong into something that she knew was never going to work. Yes, he knew it hurt and he wanted her to know he was there for her, but she didn't appear to give a crap.

"I hate you, Timmy Turner," She growled lightly and, despite himself, he smirked. No, she didn't and could not hate him, as much as she sincerely wanted to. It wasn't in her nature.

"Was it a crush or was it love?" A.J. found himself asking, aghast at the question. They'd purposefully steered clear of any topics that could deemed deep and this, unfortunately, crossed the line. As if in synch with his thoughts, she growled.

Folding her arms across her chest, she peered at him as if to ask, 'who are you to judge me?' Her eyes were narrowed in distaste, but it was hard to tell whom she disliked more- Timmy or herself. A.J. wished he could get a straight answer out of her, but it seemed damn near impossible. Whenever he broached any subject, she gave him the runaround.

"What does it matter to you?" Tootie hissed, anger flashing in her eyes. _You weren't madly in love with someone that you could never hope to attain as long as you lived. And if you were, you gave it up. I didn't have anything else._

_I ran and ran until my gas went empty and then I still ran, choking out exhaust fumes._

Folding his arms across his own chest and matching her glare, he retorted. "It means the world to me."

Truly, it did. If it were just a crush, perhaps she'd get over it soon. Yes, he knew her home life was hardly anything to boast about, but maybe it was just a crush to alleviate the pain of living in the same house as Vicky. Tootie desperately needed to love and be loved and her needs weren't met in a house ruled by a dictator.

"Then get a new world," Tootie snapped, rising from the table and looking sorely tempted to shove her food tray down his throat. Grand, so that particular conversation hadn't worked out at all. Still, that didn't mean he was going to let her off the hook and permit her to just leave like this.

Gently, he seized one of her wrists and her eyes widened in shock. However, she didn't move to hit him or do anything else, just as he thought she wouldn't. This probably was the first time anyone had willingly touched her, other than Vicky, and she didn't really count as she hadn't done it in the same manner as him.

Underneath his fingers, her pulse raced and her cool façade broke down. Soundlessly, she dropped into the seat next to him and placed her tray back on the table. He could see the little gears working in her head and he wanted in- if she'd open herself up.

Nonetheless, even though he'd achieved his goal, he still held her wrist. It was a tiny, delicate thing, the translucent blue veins tracing her circulatory system. Unadorned by any bracelet or watch, it was still a thing of beauty, even if no one else saw it that way.

Tootie's eyes fell upon him, but a nasty retort died on her lips. She wasn't used to being this cruel, despite being around it constantly. On one hand, all she desired was to be left alone, but, on the other, it was probably the most tenderly she'd been dealt with in such a long time. She'd stay, if only for the moment.

Thinking aloud, A.J. inquired, in as soft a voice as he could muster, "When's the last time anyone willingly touched you?"

Turning her head, she gazed instead at the commotion regarding Veronica. That girl was in over her head, no doubt. She could see her fighting throngs of Trixie's supporters, some claiming that she'd made up the stuff in the diary and others mocking Trixie derisively. Distant cries of defense from her former best friend (although maybe they'd bridge the gap today) reached her and the towheaded girl shoved, kicked, and otherwise hurt her way through the group. She had to get to Trixie.

Timmy gazed after her, a woeful expression on his face. Were it not for the fact A.J. was holding her wrist tightly, she'd spit bitterly. Of course, leave him to go after the even more psychotic girl than her. Leave him to be so terribly shallow that he couldn't see the beauty that was right in front of him. Leave him-

Waving a hand in front of her face, he smiled at her. Despite being unable to read her innermost thoughts, it was apparent to anyone that she was ranting about something. And, given the fact her eyes were narrowed furiously at Veronica, he had a fairly good idea who the target was.

"Do you want to go outside?" He offered, sliding his hand from her wrist to her own. A blush spread across her face. For once, she was coy.

"I guess…" Glancing once more at the boy she'd thought she'd loved and the girl that perhaps he was interested in, Tootie permitted A.J. to hold her hand and walk her outside, to talk in the courtyard. She could do this…she hoped.

…

This was the very same thing Veronica thought, only under a completely different circumstance. She was going to confront Trixie about what she'd done and get some answers, whether or not it killed her. Unbeknownst to her, she kept defending her ex best friend, despite believing herself that she hated her guts. Perhaps in that moment, she felt pity for her and what they used to be.

The walkway was very ominous to her and, as she stood outside the principal's office, she wondered if she was doing the right thing, confronting her. Wouldn't it be better to just let sleeping dragons lie? What good could she possibly do, talking to her now after she tried to sabotage her?

A shadow moved within- no sense in running away now, she knew she was here. However, no less than a minute passed before Trixie opened the door and they were face to face. She could see in her eyes her sorrow.

"Ver, I…" However, she couldn't quite figure out what she was supposed to say and the words died on her lips. Instead, she retreated, inviting her into the office. Maybe here, she could redeem what was left of their good name.

"You what?" Veronica spat, surprising them both with her open hostility. Nonetheless, she walked into the office and sat down next to her. They'd never actually been in here on punishment, it was a new experience. Then again, when the principal found out that she'd done this, she'd probably be back in here.

"I'm sorry," Trixie murmured, bereft of any other explanation. Inclining her head, Trixie half bowed in her seat and Veronica maintained her scowl, seeing her through only a mass quantity of black hair. She hadn't even bothered to tuck it behind her ears, maybe she _was _sorry.

On the desk was her journal, open to the last page Trixie had read. At least it wasn't the page she'd read aloud, but she remembered that day just as well. Her fingers traced the words, but not lovingly. She'd hated that day and finding out that her best friend couldn't give a damn about her hurt; it really did.

"Ver, I _do _care about you," Trixie sighed, her eyes upon the loudspeaker and not her. There were things she could do or say to make this right, but what? What could she really say to her?

Instead of replying like a calm, decent rich girl, she cursed back at her. Trixie flinched, unaccustomed to such vulgar terms. Besides, she hadn't hung around that sort of beast long enough to see its droppings.

"And if you really cared about me," Veronica continued, rising and pointing a finger at her accusingly. "You'd drop out! Leave Timmy to me, because you clearly don't care!"

Her eyes were anywhere but upon her and Veronica hissed in anger. Abandoning all pretenses, she grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look into her eyes. This she did, but flinching again.

"Admit you don't love him and drop out. You could cause everyone less strife that way, _including _me. If you're such a good friend, then you'd only want to make me happy, right?"

Sighing heavily, Trixie turned to the mike again. Yes, she was right in so many ways. But should she tender her resignation just yet? Did she have any feelings for Timmy, buried deep within? Or did she just enjoy playing with his head in whatever way she deemed fit?

"Well?" Veronica pressed when Trixie didn't answer. There was an answer, but not the one she expected.

Seizing the mike, Trixie pressed down on the speaker button one last time and spoke loudly and clearly into the microphone. Silence rang in the office, unbroken by even breathing. Veronica couldn't stop staring.

"I, Trixie Elizabeth Tang, hereby give up on Timmy Turner. I don't like him, I never liked him, and I wholeheartedly give Veronica my support in trying to win him over.

"I never meant to treat Veronica like a third wheel and I shouldn't have been so self absorbed. I know I probably lost myself a friend because of that and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never listened to you, I'm sorry that I pretended my problems over my wardrobe, although substantial, were larger than yours.

"Do you forgive me?" She finished, looking at her for guidance.

"No."

…

**Replies to reviews!**

**Moonjava**- Thanks. I never thought of this story as deep before, though…Heh.

**Can't think**- Veronica might be a good friend, she might not. Right now, don't begrudge her because she doesn't trust Trix.

Yeah…it did stink. I didn't hit save and they were all gone. (sobs)

And, uh, you're welcome?

**Evilevergreen**- No comment for the first one.

Yeah…they, well, I won't say it.

**Yeah Loi**- She wasn't a bitch in Undercurrants, either. I don't know if anyone of you remember and miss that story.

Um, thanks and yeah, we need more icons.

**Jentastic**- Word doesn't like any of your pennames, apparently. Ugh.

At any rate, I'm a Timmy/Tootie fan too, believe it or not. I still can't see Timmy/Veronica, no matter how much I get into this story.

Um, thank you and TOS is very long indeed, but worth the reading. It really is.

I don't know if this changed or not, but I don't see "When the Magic Dies" among your list. Are you reading that?

**Warprince2002**- Yeah…just…no…

**Ahhelga**- I guess there are such things as pleasant surprises…and unpleasant ones too. This would be the former.

Thank you…and you need to get reading the latest TOS chapter, I think.

**MisterBlue**- Last but not least, we come to Blue. Hey, Blue!

Well, of course Trixie's childish, she's a _child_. And she could have prevented it from happening, but she didn't. She doesn't think before she acts unless it affects her social status.

Yeah…I'm thinking of actually ending this soon. I don't have a real big plot here.

Tootie is trying to protect herself. She's not about to put her love life on the line again. Poor, poor Toot.

Thank you…

**And now I'm out of time and reviews! Come back later, won't you? And read and review, as always.**

**Later!**


	11. Perhaps

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents does not belong to me.

Chapter Eleven: Perhaps

Reflecting on it, biting her lip contemplatively, she realized it didn't really matter what she thought. There was no way around the situation and, try as she might, musing endlessly changed nothing. Instead, she arrived repeatedly at the same conundrum. There simply had to be a solution, yet it eluded her.

Her social standing couldn't take a beating, could it? Well, considering what everyone knew now, perhaps it didn't matter. Wow, that was such a weird thing to think, that, for once, her popularity couldn't help her.

She couldn't believe that Veronica hadn't forgiven her yet. Moreover, she couldn't understand why her apology hadn't even helped in the slightest. There had to be something more that she could do to help, but what?

Veronica wanted Timmy, but what was she supposed to do with that tidbit? Surely she couldn't help her with that- or could she? What if she did something so tremendous, Timmy fell head over heels for her friend? Would she forgive her then? Well, it was worth a shot.

Tapping her fingers against the desk, she stared at the now empty office. A few minutes ago, Veronica had closed the door softly behind her and fled the scene. No other words had passed between them after her refusal; in the dim silence, all Trixie had were her thoughts.

So many times she'd taken her for granted, as though she could just dispose of her like a cheap outfit. But she could buy another friend, she'd reasoned before, same as another outfit could be selected off the rack. She hadn't really understood the rationale behind two people sharing more than common interests, but concerns as well. In her shallow little world, there were no such emotions that penetrated the surface. Everything was opaque; no one was who they seemed to be. In a way, she'd learned the tricks of the trade and treated her similarly.

Why was it that she only learned her lesson when it was too late to do anything? If she hadn't been so cruel to Timmy, then maybe she could have spared him the heartbreak that she'd accidentally given him. Still, she'd maintained an indifference- one she held currently. But his happiness affected Veronica's and that was the most important thing right now.

Even if he didn't like her anymore, he thought her pretty. Everyone, save for the girls, found her attractive. She could use that, couldn't she? And, for once, not just for her benefit.

No, that didn't make any sense. How would beautifying herself help her out? She had to think of something else.

What about redoing her so she outshone her? Stepping aside and letting Veronica claim her right as the head of the popular girls? Could she sacrifice herself for her joy?

There was only one way to find out. Eyes falling upon the loudspeaker once again, she gently shoved it away. Work was to be done and soon, before the time flew away from her.

…

Veronica wondered if she'd been overly cruel in her brush off. Did she really hate her (ex) best friend that much? Or was it frustration over at the realization that winning Timmy over might take more effort than she'd previously thought?

True, Tootie was out of the picture as well as Trixie, but that didn't mean Timmy was easy to beguile. Surprisingly, her charms alone might not suffice. She had to think about this seriously; Valentine's hearts were for sissies, anyway. She had to do something, and it had to be big. But what?

Around her, a chill wind picked up and she shivered, noticing out of the corner of her eye a shadow moving behind her. But who would be insane enough to venture out in the winter chill? Well, she wasn't counting herself, because everyone else thought her insane. She sighed heavily, hugging herself for warmth.

"Veronica?" The voice called; she turned, rubbing her hands along her red long sleeved shirt. What a fool she'd been to charge out of the side entrance by the cafeteria and yet forget to bring her jacket. Had Trixie robbed her of her common sense?

Seeing the person to whom the shadow belonged stole the breath from her lungs. Her eyes widened, but she acted just as cool and nonchalant as if she were Trixie. She was the only person she'd learned how to deal with boys from. Her mother was never around and didn't care.

Even though she maintained apathy visibly, a blush spread across her face. She couldn't help it- he always made her blush. There was something so charming about his silly pink hat, his ridiculous pink shirt, and that bucktooth. It was new, it was innovative, and it made her heart skip beats. Physical attraction aside, she admired his tenacity- until today, he'd done everything his power to get Trixie to notice him. Despite it being a failed venture, she sincerely believed that he deemed it within his power to coerce her friend.

"Timmy? What are you doing out here?" Veronica asked, pushing the words past her light pink lips. They shone in the bitter winter sun.

Swallowing hard, she watched him take her in. Today, she'd chosen to wear her hair down, so it touched her shoulders. Pink streaks coursed through, complimenting her all pink wardrobe. Other than the Goths, every girl she knew was wearing pink today. It was just a girl thing to do.

A tight pink long sleeved shirt covered her torso, including a sizeable bust that, although smaller than Trixie's, was hardly insubstantial. For a second, she felt his eyes on this, then they fell to her lower proportions. For once, he was actually checking her out.

Her ruffled blouse led to red hip hugger pants, accompanied with a loose belt around her middle. It, of course, had hearts and a portrait of what the artist envisioned Cupid looked like. She hadn't the foggiest notion if he was right or not (not having seen fairies or cherubs herself), but she didn't particularly mind at the moment. For now, all that mattered was he was looking at _her_.

The pink hip huggers, with slim, muscular legs (she admitted, she did jog around a bit), led to pink stiletto heels and an ankle bracelet with the only woman she'd loved deeply, her grandmother's name carved within. All together, she hoped she looked presentable; but more that he liked what he saw.

A blush spread across his face to rival hers and, very carefully (as one had to be incredibly careful in stiletto heels), she approached him. Owing to the fact that she wore heels, she easily overshadowed him, and, so, she had to crouch down to his level. If they were going to do anything other than talk, she'd like it if he could reach her.

"Y-you look nice," He stammered and she withheld a giggle. He was so cute when he was flustered. Naturally, he was cute all the time, but especially now. Oh, and then when he was upset and…wait, she was rambling.

"And you're always in the season, aren't you?" She teased lightly, indicating a bench near the fields where they could sit. Crouching, you see, wasn't an endeavor she much fancied.

"Huh?" He replied, clueless. Once again, he was so cute when he was clueless. Oh, wait, wasn't that flustered? Oh, whatever. He was always cute.

Shaking her head and trying to bite back her mirth, she instead gently led him in the direction of the metal bench, about ten feet long and nearly sunk into the mud upon which it stood. Ugh, that meant she'd have to get her shoes dirty, didn't it? Curse that rain and the above zero temperatures for creating so much moisture.

Sitting carefully down (and inspecting her shoes with distaste), she patted the space next to her. Timmy did indeed sit down…about five feet away. She sighed, wondering whether this was a combination of Trixie's reading out her diary and everyone's reaction to her or something else that she wasn't privy to. Then again, she could hardly expect him to go from thinking her crazy to wanting to go out.

"You always wear pink, Timmy," She said pointedly, refraining from rolling her eyes. Honestly, were all boys this thick or was it just him?

Blushing again, he felt the top of his head, where his trademark silly pink hat perched. What, did he suddenly think he'd forgotten to put it on this morning? Again, another moment of cuteness, but she thought she'd pass on admiring it. There were some out there that probably wanted to keep down their lunches.

"Um…Veronica?" He inquired, as though they'd just met. She decided to consider this nerves and ignored it.

"Yes?" She replied sweetly, abstaining from touching his face. He was so close…

"Did Trixie really mean what she said before?" He asked earnestly, holding her gaze in his. Grr, this was _not _what she wanted to talk about. Then again, she couldn't recall just what it was she'd desired before his cerulean blue eyes pulled her in.

Avoiding a verbal reply, she nodded simply. Maybe she shouldn't have begrudged her that apology. Then again, who was to say that she wasn't right? How was she supposed to know her supposed intentions?

"Did you forgive her?"

How should she answer this? If she said no, would he take that mean she was heartless or sensible? If she said yes, would he consider her a fool? When talking with Timmy Turner, you see, one had to calculate everything. However, there was always the worst approach, the one she inevitably used. She blurted out the answer.

"No! Why should I?" She fired, folding her arms across her chest. Before she could formulate the sentences in her mind (where things usually sounded so much better), the rest came tumbling out.

"She tried to upstage me for what? She doesn't even like you! She just wants to make my life miserable-"

Rising to his feet, he gave her a very cold look. Apparently, blurting out was not the proper recourse. This was what happened when her brain and her mouth didn't quite connect.

"You know what? I was half thinking of maybe doing more than seeing you in school, but if you can't give your _best friend _the benefit of the doubt, even if it is Trixie Tang, then maybe you're not worth it. Who can hold onto a grudge with someone they were supposed to be so close to for so long?

"And what? Over me? Thanks, but no thanks."

Casting one last damning look upon her face, he pivoted on his heel and left, rendering Veronica in a stunned state. When the bell rang, she failed to hear it.

…

**My God, this story has a mind of its own. It likes to slide away from me…**

**Oh, well. By the way, this chapter was penned on the basis of a free write I started in the middle of my free period sixth. That's the only reason I updated this soon.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**warprince2000**- No comment.

**Moonjava**- I suppose. You'll have to excuse my lack of enthusiasm- I'm not in a great mood.

He is growing up, bit by bit. Moving on from Trixie Tang definitely is a step in the right direction.

**Yeah Loi**- Maybe some of her reactions to Trixie go deeper than superficiality.

Thank you.

**Princess Sakura**- You remind me of Cardcaptor Sakura. How I loved that anime.

Thank you.

**Jentastic**- You're welcome and thank you.

**Evilevergreen**- Apparently, no one expected her not to forgive her. But I still think that there are some wounds that go deeper than what one sees. There are things we haven't seen.

Yes, Tootie is a rather sharp kid. I always depict her as thus, no matter what the writers of FOP deem fit. I believe, in order to survive a household with Vicky, one must be pretty intelligent.

And thank you.

**can't think**- Nor can I. I've had my fair share of bad friends myself.

Thank you.

**And that's it for reviews. Thank you and come again. Oh, and please read and review. It might make me feel better.**


	12. All's Well That Ends Well

Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents is not mine. Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Spiritual Magic, because today's her b-day. Yay, b-days!

Chapter Twelve: All's Well That Ends Well

Trixie wished she'd done something, anything else than this to win back Veronica. After all, a card could probably do wonders (at least, she assumed as much), but instead, she'd thrown a lavish date. All the scented candles were lit, an aroma of peace and tranquility enveloped the small, cozy reserved room in Il Maestro, and her nerves were shot. The next person that walked in there without express orders would most likely be shot, if not by conventional means, then by the cold, cruel way she spoke to them. Until Veronica caused Timmy to fall head over heels for her, Trixie didn't stand a chance at bringing her back. Therefore, there were high stakes no matter where they'd stacked them and the deck could either bring her vast fortune or lose her the lot.

She'd dressed the part of a wealthy patron (which, in actuality, she'd needed to do anything because they weren't apt to rent her such an extravagant room on such short notice otherwise). High red stiletto heels covered from her feet up to her ankles, followed by a cut-off, sparkling red dress that revealed her shoulders and very little else (lest her father prevent her from leaving the house). Ruby earrings, dangling from her one pierced ears, shone when the light caught their glint. These were the last items from her mother; she cherished them and prayed they gave her the power to coerce her friend to return. Last but not least, however, was the red jeweled tiara, deeming her the princess she oft behaved like.

Years of training lent her confidence she did not truly feel. Were anyone to witness the shaking of her ankles, the way her hands trembled, they'd see her true anxiety. It was only a few hours until Veronica and Timmy showed up, if they did at all. After all, she had all the reason in the world not to, he too. Neither of them had her high on their priorities list. For all she knew, they could discard of her invitations, snort derisively in her face, and then move on with their lives.

All she had was faith and, in the end, she couldn't possibly consider it enough. Faith had lost far more battles than it'd won and Trixie wasn't the fondest believer in it. Still, at the moment, it was all she had to cling to and her hands were sliding. Never place your hope in blind faith alone…

…

In his hands was an invitation to a sordid affair at the classiest, yet somehow most casual, place in town. From experience, he knew Trixie's handwriting and besides, a private room booked for him and another guest? Only one person, other than A.J., had the resources to pay for that. However, despite all that, it didn't sway his decision one way or another. For all he knew, Trixie could have sinister plans in mind when she set out the invitations- if she'd sunk to the level of reading Veronica's dairy aloud to the school, who knew what else she'd do?

Then there was Veronica, the girl he found himself increasingly attracted to. Before, he'd thought her a complete psycho and, even now, he wasn't entirely certain he trusted her, but he pitied her for having Trixie as a friend. Besides, he hadn't really gotten a proper first impression of her, considering he'd magically obtained access to her room. Not to mention that two years had passed- had she changed? Was he willing to find out by chancing that invitation and spending a night with her on a date?

Cosmo and Wanda were no help, of course. With the recent increase in arguments and the sinking sensation he received whenever he looked at them, he didn't really want to burden them with his problems. Sure, they were there for him whenever he needed them, but they needed to sort out their marriage dilemmas before he asked them who the better girl for him to date was. In retrospect, interrupting whatever was going on with them was rather petty, anyway. So he'd leave them out of his decision.

A.J. had eyes for Tootie, so he couldn't ask either of them. Not that he'd normally ask Tootie anything regarding romance and him, but he sensed new hostility. Interrogating her might be akin to tickling a sleeping tiger with its claws already out. By blood, she was Vicky's sister and, by experience, she'd undergone her torturous treatment. There was the slimmest chance that it wasn't coincidental or accidental but genetic. In that case, he'd rather avoid her while he had all his remaining limbs.

Chester had become rather stand-off since he'd found out that Veronica liked Timmy. When he approached him, as the sun set and they exited detention, he wouldn't answer any of his questions and sped up, preventing him from carrying on a conversation. Sure, he'd thrown out some excuse, but, when he thought about it, that probably wasn't the reason. Maybe Chester had entertained notions of making Veronica his girlfriend before today, but now that he knew (and the whole school knew), it was impossible. If so, he pitied him, but his pity only extended to the point where he'd lost a possibility of a person to talk to.

She'd looked especially pretty today he recalled. A blush spread across his face at the recollection, but he shoved the vision aside. If she was going to pursue him at the loss of her best friend, then he wanted no part in her games. Since his crushing realization that Trixie would never like him, he'd decided he wasn't a trophy to be won. No matter how attractive she was, he wasn't going to be shallow if he could help it. Forget girls if that were all they were about.

He didn't understand why having a girlfriend or having a girl like you meant alienating your friends, either. Since Tootie had given up on him, A.J. had talked about her, talked to her, or otherwise obsessed over her. Okay, so maybe obsession wasn't the best word for it, but he couldn't get her out of his head. What was it about girls that dug a guy out of his normal way of life and put him into a state of anxiety? Vaguely, he remembered wishing away all the girls and the trouble that had caused. Perhaps girls were useful, in some way or another, but it wasn't he who had gone insane without them. Maybe they were more trouble than they were worth.

After all, not only had A.J. started acting strangely, but now Chester wouldn't talk to him. A.J. had a penchant for fixation at times, but Chester? Even when he couldn't talk to the brainiac because of studies, Chester was usually available. How could they both bail on him? Why did girls have to screw everything up? If it weren't for the fact Cosmo had gone crazy without Wanda, he might be tempted to wish for a world with girls and boys divided again (and there was the small matter of Cupid, but he'd get over it).

In his fist, occasionally pounding his thigh within his pink parka, was the invitation. At the moment, he was undecided. Why should he waste his time on someone that would change his entire outlook on things to the point where he'd start snapping at or ignoring his friends? Was any girl worth it?

…

Veronica's angry eyes swept the empty courtyard as if accusing it of sending her the piece of paper now crumpled up in her palm. Couldn't Trixie figure out that she wanted nothing to do with her? Why did she have to send her this damn invite? Couldn't she take a hint?

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Timmy and his agitated stance. She'd seen the way Chester rejected him and overheard A.J. discussing Tootie. Her actions had cost him, if only temporarily, his friends. Then again, since she'd only one friend in the first place, she wasn't quite certain she empathized.

The wind toyed lightly with her strawberry blonde hair and she tucked a stray stand behind her ear. Given the fact that she wasn't prone to desperate attempts at anything, much less a plea for this, Veronica bit her lip, considering. There was no doubt in her mind that she was serious about this, but why should she consider her anyway? What had she done for her?

A little voice whispered in her ear that it was not what she'd done for her but what they could do for each other; doing good deeds or befriending someone for your own benefit was not the proper response to things. Instead, she ought to be thinking altruistically, not the way Trixie had trained her. Therefore, according to this way of thinking, she ought to at least give her the benefit of the doubt. If she forced herself to swallow her pride, maybe a compromise could be met. After all, she hadn't become friends with Trixie to help herself, but because she'd initially liked the girl she'd met, however lost that particular small child was.

Before she acknowledged it, her feet had carried her to Timmy, barely moving along the sidewalk. Instead, his eyes were distant and unfocused, clearly concentrating on a matter far removed from the occasional breeze or a car passing by. Thinking for him had to be such a strange experience, considering he rarely engaged in it. Despite his looks, charm, and everything else she found compelling, she could hardly say she'd fallen for his mind.

For a second, his brilliant blue eyes locked upon hers and she smiled serenely at him. There was no one around again, just like before, but she could tell now was not the time to consider asking him if he wanted to kiss her or anything like that. Besides, their minds were both firmly entrenched upon the pieces of paper they ensconced in their fists. Trixie Tang had a wonderful way of pulling people into a quagmire; until they got her out of their systems, their minds would return to her. At the moment, she couldn't tell if that was an asset or a deficiency.

"Are you going," was the first question out of his mouth, eyes sweeping the area as hers had not a few moments ago. Apparently, both felt as though Trixie dictated their every move, but she'd broken free of her reign, hadn't she? Didn't she have the right to decide for herself if she wanted to serve under her again or not? And if she didn't, then Trixie could shove those papers where the sun didn't shine.

Without even thinking, she responded, "Yes."

"Then I guess I'll see you there." Meeting her eyes once more, he gave her inscrutable look and then passed in the opposite direction.

…

Veronica appeared first, donning a silver, strapless dress that swept down to her silver high heels. Her long hair was down, pinned back with silver barrettes, and a single diamond choker adorned her neck. From what she knew of Il Maestro, there was no such thing as overdressed and besides, she wanted to put Trixie in her place, even if she had more money than her. Timmy's eyes were to be on her and her alone.

Her eyes flicked to her friend briefly, waiting anxiously by the table. Every once in a while, she'd tuck another strand of hair behind her ear, despite the fact none of them had budged an inch. For once, she didn't feel as though she had everything under control and Veronica found she rather liked this aspect. Fidgety, panicky Trixie Tang had none of her normal cool, detached mannerisms. In fact, she was downright jumpy.

Timmy arrived nearly five minutes before the assigned time but to Trixie, who was fearful he wouldn't come at all, she'd had to bite back her tongue to refrain from calling him late. Everything would be okay, she just had to relax and not think for a while. Yes, that was it, she had to sit back and see how the fireworks flew. But if they didn't, then she'd have a hell of a problem. Still, that was preposterous- they'd fly. Right?

"I…I hope you two have a nice evening and I'll just come back later," Trixie stammered, ducking out before her behavior betrayed herself. Of course, if she'd known that it already had, she might not have darted out so quickly, a waiter spilled his trays upon a patron's expensive gown. Veronica was too busy chuckling with mirth at her misfortune to warn her.

Scowling at her, Timmy placed the menu down and said abruptly, "I thought you were going to give her another chance. If you're laughing at her, then you're just as bad as her."

Stunned, she turned back in his direction and glanced at him, eyes narrowed. For the moment, he held her spellbound. Rude and abrasive though he was, she knew him to be correct. She'd gotten preoccupied with harming Trixie and hadn't opened her mind to her again.

"Sorry," She said, shrugging slightly and, without any other occurrences, dinner went on without another noteworthy event. Despite his previous stance on girls, she could feel him growing more and more comfortable around her. When their hands brushed on the table, she'd sensed something behind the blush spreading across his face. Maybe she read too many teen magazines, but there had to be something there. There just had to be.

Dinner passed and they proceeded to walk under the moonlit stars. Reluctantly, he'd taken her hand, but only to profess that maybe they should start slow. If it meant being with him, though, she was willing to go as slowly as he wanted. Holding hands was enough for an eternity right now.

For once, she felt like she, not Trixie, was the head of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in the school. She was finally the one Timmy saw, not Trixie, not Tootie. She'd gone from overlooked to his girlfriend (in time). He wanted her, not a prettier candidate. She'd done it all by herself- or perhaps not just by herself. She had to give credit where credit was due, after all.

A shooting star shot across the sky and, shutting her eyes briefly, she made a wish. Timmy asked her what she wished for, but Trixie would find out soon enough. Wishing for the gift of renewed friendship…and an abundance of patience should speed along any relationship.

…

Tootie watched the shooting star with something bordering on apathy. Beside her, risking the terror of her house, A.J. stood, hesitant to touch her. Personally, she wasn't sure whether or not she liked that. By nature, she was a very affectionate person, but this thing with Timmy made her want to think that. After all, what was the point of being affectionate if no one wanted her? Why should she waste her love on someone else?

"I'd tell you what I wished, but then it wouldn't come true," A.J. quipped beside her and she offered a weak smile in response. She wasn't sure she believed in magic either. There was no one out there to protect her or care about her when she fell.

"Do you-" He started but she interrupted with a sigh.

"It's nice of you to weather Vicky, but right now, I'd just like a friend, not a boyfriend. There's no point in arguing, either, because I won't change my mind. If you can wait and see what develops, then we'll see. Otherwise…"

She shrugged apologetically and he sighed, folding his arms across his chest. Time would tell for them too, apparently. Perhaps in time, all things were possible. Perhaps, in time, the people that were overlooked would shine and the people that shone would become overlooked.

…

**As I finished this piece, the parallels between it and Undercurrants seemed stronger and stronger. So, although not officially the prelude to Undercurrants, you may think of it as that if you'd like.**

**Instead of replying to reviews, which seems rather pointless to me right now, I thought I'd thank everyone that reviewed, whether it was only once (to my annoyance) or every chapter (and I love you if you did).**

**That's ahhelga, "El Judio" (who I am no longer friends with), BratChild2 (who stopped reading my stories), Aeryn (who never reviewed a chapter beyond one), Yeah Loi, Deacon1 (who mysteriously vanished offline some time between chapter one and the last chapter of this story), Cutie5 (who will only review if I bug her now), warprince2002 (who said the same damn thing no matter how I replied), DarthNi (who stopped reviewing before the end too), Patrick (who will also only read if I insist upon it), Yamato's Tiger Lily (another person who follows the above rule), MisterBlue (BLUE!), Antonia (one review from her), possom2009 (who didn't review that often either), Kidevil1 (same thing for her), L.C. Techno (who rarely reviews my stories now), LgacyDX (at least he reviewed every chapter of everything), forgotmyself (one of those review little people), Spiritual Magic (what's up, girl?), Evilevergreen (who stopped reviewing after a while too), JA93 (who didn't review that often either), Totally Trixie (no comment for her), Moonjava (who reviews practically everything, including things that I didn't know she knew about), Jentastic, can't think, Stargirl, (one review from both of them), Princess Sakura (same deal), Heart & All, and last but not least, Eternal Silence. **

**Thank you all for your dedication to my story and I really do appreciate it. Until we meet again…**


End file.
